L'UTILE ET L'AGREABLE
by Celine Alba
Summary: Plusieurs histoires en OS racontées par différentes personnes. Aucun lien entre ces histoires. Totalement shippy Lizzington.
1. Chapter 1

L'utile et l'agréable

**Dans l'affaire que nous vous demandons aujourd'hui de juger, mesdames et messieurs les jurés, l'utile sera représenté en la personne du prévenu Raymond Reddington et l'agréable en la personne de la prévenue Elisabeth Keen. **

**Tous deux ont été mis en examen pour avoir joint l'utile et l'agréable. **

**Considérant cela, les faits vont vous être dévoilés ci après, dans leurs contextes d'origine. Le greffier va vous lire le récit qui en a été fait par les prévenus eux-mêmes ainsi que par tous les témoins des faits. **

**Greffier, on vous écoute.**

_Rapport d'enquête de l'agent Elisabeth Keen daté du 2 décembre 2014_.

Le vendredi 21 novembre dernier, j'ai reçu un appel de Red.

- Lizzie, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, Red. Vous aussi ?

- J'ai froid.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans l'Utah.

- Dois-je vous demander ce que vous y faites ou on joue aux devinettes ?

- Que savez-vous sur Jasper Woodridge ?

- Un illuminé qui pense avoir trouvé des traces de vie extra-terrestre à Salt Lake City, dans la communauté des Mormons.

- Il a fait des émules. Il y a actuellement, dans les montagnes au nord de Salt Lake, un camp de chasseurs d'extra-terrestres qui s'apprêtent à assaillir le chalet paisible de mon ami Walt.

- Et vous êtes au courant parce que… ?

- Parce que Walt n'est pas là et que c'est moi qui occupe son chalet.

- Red…vous avez vraiment le chic pour vous trouver au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Je suis là suite à la demande de Walt qui a trouvé des choses étranges dans son jardin, après la première neige.

- Etranges comment ?

- Des traces qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

- Euh…Red…Mulder et Scully, ce n'est pas le même bureau que moi.

- Lizzie, je suis sérieux !

- Par pure curiosité, vous êtes à quelle altitude là ?

- Environ 3200m. Et il neige. C'est très beau avec les lampions des autres qui se reflètent dessus. Vous devriez venir voir.

- Vous me semblez plutôt souffrir d'hypoxie.

- Je vais très bien. Pour l'instant.

- Dembe est avec vous ?

- Non. Je suis seul. Très seul. Avec deux armes dont une de chasse. Mais j'hésite à m'en servir contre des personnes qui sont juste légèrement dingues.

- Vous n'aurez pas le choix s'ils viennent. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils vous enlèvent pour faire des expériences sur vous, hein ?

- Lizzie, ne vous moquez pas, s'il vous plait.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Red ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. M'envoyer la cavalerie peut-être ? Ou venir par vous-même vérifier que l'hypoxie n'est pas la cause de mes problèmes.

- Auriez-vous peur ?

- De faire de grosses bêtises ? Oui. Si je tire sur ces gens, je tire sur des innocents. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

- D'accord. Je préviens Cooper. Mais le temps qu'on arrive, vous ne faites rien. Vous pouvez vous barricader ?

- C'est déjà fait.

- Bien. Pas de geste inconsidéré, ok ?

- Et s'ils m'attaquent ?

- Vous tirez en l'air ! Vous savez faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Venez vite !

Je suis allée voir mon chef, Harold Cooper. Il a éclaté de rire. Je m'en doutais un peu, cela dit.

- Elisabeth, vous voulez vraiment que notre unité intervienne là-bas ?

- Pas toute l'unité, non.

- Voyez avec Aram pour qu'il localise Reddington et allez voir dans quel pétrin il s'est mis.

- J'y vais seule, monsieur ?

- Oui, agent Keen. Un problème avec ça ?

- Non monsieur.

- J'ai besoin de l'équipe pour l'affaire Rosemond. Mais vous pouvez y aller et voler au secours de Red. Mon Dieu, si l'on m'avait dit ça un jour… !

Et il est reparti à rire. Certes, la situation, vue de loin, pouvait sembler cocasse. Un criminel de renommée mondiale, qui faisait peur à la plupart des truands, était seul dans un chalet perdu dans la montagne et risquait d'être assailli par des chasseurs d'extra-terrestres. Son seul recours, c'était moi. Une psy.

En souriant, je rentrais rapidement chez moi préparer un sac avec des affaires chaudes puis je pris le premier vol à destination de Salt Lake City. Une fois là-bas, je louais une voiture pour me rendre là où était Red, en entrant les instructions d'Aram dans le GPS de la voiture. Mon téléphone sonna. C'était Red.

- Lizzie, où êtes-vous ?

- J'arrive. Ravie de voir que vous avez passé la nuit. Vos chasseurs vous ont laissé dormir ?

- J'ai du ruser pour ça.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai bricolé un montage. Je vous montrerai. Ce fut efficace car ils ont tous déguerpi en courant dans tous les sens.

- Pas de coup de feu ?

- Pas le moindre. Tout en douceur.

- Vous me surprenez.

- Vous arrivez quand ?

- D'après le GPS, d'ici 10 minutes.

- Je vous fais chauffer un bon café.

- Excellente idée. Il neige depuis combien de temps dans le coin ?

- Aucune idée. Depuis 2 jours, c'est sûr.

- Et il fait un froid polaire.

- Méfiez-vous d'ailleurs en arrivant au chalet. Il y a une marre recouverte de neige mais qui n'est pas encore totalement glacée. Un faux pas et vous tombez dedans.

- Profonde ?

- Non. Mais avec ce froid, vous n'apprécierez pas la baignade.

- D'accord. Elle est où en arrivant ?

- Euh…côté est de la maison. Difficile à dire là de suite. Tout est pareil dehors.

- Je serai vigilante. A de suite, Red.

Au détour d'un virage, je vis une grange qui semblait abandonnée. Semblait. Car une fois que je fus passée, je vis, à travers mon rétroviseur, plusieurs personnes empiler des tonneaux au milieu de la route que je venais d'emprunter. Cela rendrait le trajet inverse plus chaotique, voire incertain.

Je continuais ma route…ou ce qui y ressemblait de moins en moins. La neige tombait à gros flocons épais et je roulais sur un tapis blanc. C'était superbe et dangereux aussi, quand, après un autre virage, je vis le ravin sur ma droite. Un faux mouvement, une glissade et adieu Liz ! Là, le paysage était différent. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus clairsemés, cédant la place à d'immenses étendues blanches qui devaient servir d'alpages à la belle saison. C'était calme et reposant. Puis la route devint plus raide et les lacets plus abrupts. Enfin, le GPS me dit que je devais tourner dans 20 mètres sur la gauche. J'ai pensé qu'il devait y avoir un chemin caché sous le manteau neigeux.

Après deux bonnes minutes de virages, j'arrivais devant une sorte de cabane de trappeur. Je me garais et descendis de la voiture en attrapant mon sac. Je me suis souvenue de la mare…trop tard. J'avais déjà les deux pieds dedans et ça faisait drôlement mal. Comme des millions de lames de rasoirs qui vous découpent les jambes lentement. J'essayais de bouger mais plus je bougeais et plus mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans ce que j'ai supposé être de la vase. J'avais maintenant de l'eau jusqu'au ventre. Alors j'ai crié et Red arriva en courant.

- Lizzie, merde, je vous avais pourtant avertie !

- Aidez-moi à sortir de là, Red !

En marmonnant je ne sais trop quoi sur la maladresse, les femmes, les héroïnes et cette foutue neige, il me tira hors de l'eau et me porta à l'intérieur de la cabane. J'étais gelée. Pétrifiée. Je claquais des dents sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je savais ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir, à trembler, puis à avoir de la fièvre, à délirer. Symptômes classiques de l'hypothermie. Visiblement, il le savait aussi. Et savait comment gérer cela. Il m'enleva d'abord mes chaussures, puis mes chaussettes, puis mon manteau, mon pull, mon pantalon, mes collants et là, il sembla hésiter en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Faites-le Red !

- Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Je fermais les yeux tandis qu'il ôtait rapidement mon chemisier, mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. J'étais mortifiée qu'il puisse me voir nue mais aussitôt, cette sensation de honte fut remplacée par autre chose, de plus inattendu. Ses yeux parcouraient mon corps et il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en lasser. Comme si j'avais été la première ! En croisant son regard, je sus que là, en cet instant, Red me désirait.

Il ne fit pourtant rien d'autre que de se dévêtir à son tour, en gardant son caleçon, et il me prit dans ses bras, frottant énergiquement de ses mains chaque partie glacée de mon corps pour que le sang y circule de nouveau. A aucun moment je n'ai perdu conscience. Comment aurais-je pu ? J'avais ce corps d'homme chaud contre le mien, son désir contre ma jambe, sa voix qui me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes et ses mains qui, après avoir frictionné tant et plus, devenaient de plus en plus caressantes. Je n'avais jamais voulu remarquer la sensualité extraordinaire qui se dégageait de lui, de chacun de ses gestes, de chacune de ses mimiques, de sa voix envoutante ou de ses regards. Tout en lui n'était que sensualité. S'il n'avait pas été Red, j'aurais succombé depuis longtemps parce que j'aurais alors fait attention à tout cela. A l'instar de toutes les femmes qui le croisaient un jour.

Puis il s'est tourné. Un bref instant. Et là j'ai vu son dos. Etais-je en état de pouvoir analyser la situation ? Sans doute pas. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Votre dos.

- Blessures de guerre.

- Red, arrêtez vos histoires à dormir debout.

- Pas maintenant, Lizzie. Pas maintenant. Là, vous avez seulement besoin de vous réchauffer.

- C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Dans l'incendie de ma maison.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Je suis arrivé trop tard pour vos parents.

- Et pour moi ?

- Je vous ai simplement conduite chez Sam. C'est tout.

- Alors qui m'a sauvée et pourquoi vous avez ces cicatrices ?

- Votre père vous a sauvée, Lizzie. Et moi, j'ai essayé de sauver votre père. Il y est resté, pas moi. Fin de l'histoire.

- Non, Red, pas fin de l'histoire. Vous allez tout me dire.

- Pas maintenant. Dès que vous irez mieux, on verra. Mais quoi que je vous dise, je ne détiens pas toutes les vérités, Lizzie. Il y a des choses que j'ignore sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Et vous seule pouvez en parler.

- Sauf que je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ou que vous ne voulez pas vous en souvenir.

- Vous croyez que c'est volontaire de ma part ?

- Je ne sais plus que croire.

- Alors vous savez que j'ai aussi du mal à vous croire.

Il me faisait face et je sentais qu'il voulait lire en moi, jusque dans mon âme, les secrets que je cachais. Il avait planté son regard dans le mien et avait posé une main à la frontière entre ma cuisse droite et ma fesse, un doigt caressant la ligne interdite.

- Ce que je crois n'est pas important, Lizzie. Le plus important c'est votre corps qui se réchauffe peu à peu, votre esprit qui s'échauffe beaucoup trop et votre conscience qui s'éveille à quelque chose que vous refusez d'admettre.

Mon corps commençait à être en feu. Je ne frisais plus l'hypothermie mais la combustion spontanée. Je ressentais avec de plus en plus d'acuité chaque parcelle du corps de Red collé au mien, chaque caresse de ses mains, chaque incursion de son doigt trop près de mon intimité et chaque mouvement quasi pavlovien de son bassin contre le mien. Nous étions comme deux aimants. Le jour où le corps et l'esprit ont décidé de faire leur vie chacun de leur côté, ils nous ont mis dans un méchant embarras ! Je voulais que mon corps obéisse à mon esprit, pas le contraire ! Je ne pouvais pas désirer Red. C'était inconcevable. Et pourtant…Mon corps voulait prendre sa revanche sur toutes les frustrations que mon esprit lui faisait subir depuis des mois. Alors je décidais de contourner le problème et d'envisager le corps de Ressler, d'Aram ou de Cooper en ce moment précis près de moi. A la place de Red. Comment réagirais-je ? Est-ce que je les désirerais aussi ? Bon, pour Donald, c'était possible. Pour les deux autres…non. Forte de cette découverte, je me résolus à oublier le corps de Red et à penser à celui de Donald. De suite, cela m'apaisa. Mon corps retrouvait mon esprit. Ouf !

Hélas pour moi, Red n'avait pas eu le même cheminement. Et il le formula, avec des mots.

- Lizzie, si je reste 5 minutes de plus contre vous, je ne réponds plus de rien. Vous êtes beaucoup trop belle et beaucoup trop nue pour que je sois insensible. Alors, si vous vouliez bien cesser de gigoter contre moi, ce serait bien pour nous deux.

- Je ne gigote pas, j'ai froid.

- Vous gigotez et vous n'avez plus vraiment froid. Je viens de vérifier.

- Mes pieds sont glacés pourtant.

- Ca va passer. Ils vous font mal ?

- Un peu.

- C'est bon signe. Alors arrêtez de bouger, de grâce !

Je ne m'étais pas du tout rendue compte que je bougeais en effet dès qu'il éloignait certaine partie de son corps de mon contact. Je recherchais ce contact précis, plus que tout autre. Oups.

- Je vais vous dire une chose que je vous conseille de ne pas oublier Lizzie. Si nous faisons l'amour ensemble un jour, ce sera parce que vous le voudrez de façon consciente et après en avoir mesuré toutes les conséquences possibles. Pas là, pas comme ça, pas dans votre état et pas dans le mien non plus. J'ai envie de vous. Si vous aviez été plus observatrice au cours des 15 derniers mois, vous le sauriez depuis longtemps.

- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

- C'est faux. Vous y avez pensé mais vous l'avez refusé. A quoi est-ce du ? Je ne sais pas. Mais maintenant que vous savez, j'espère que vous ne l'oublierez pas et que vous ne confondrez plus jamais mon affection pour vous avec autre chose.

- Il fut un temps où j'aurais bien aimé que vous soyez mon père.

- Je sais. Oubliez ça. Je ne suis ni votre père ni votre beau-père, ni un ami. Je suis moi. Un homme qui vous désire énormément, Lizzie.

- Alors vous devriez effectivement vous éloigner de moi. Je me sens mieux mais pas assez cependant pour faire face totalement à ce nouvel aspect de nos relations. Pardon, Red.

- Y'a pas de mal, Lizzie.

Il s'éloigna de moi et alla chercher une couette dont il me recouvrit après m'avoir de nouveau longuement toisée. Allongée sur le côté, je le laissais faire. J'aimais son regard sur moi. Il était doux et brûlant à la fois.

Je devais analyser calmement la situation. Il avait été très clair sur ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ne l'étais-je pas autant ? En toute honnêteté, j'avais envie de lui. En le regardant enfiler ses vêtements, je réalisais que je ne connaissais pas la moitié de l'homme en face de moi.

Et puis, il y avait cette histoire de mon passé qui m'empoisonnait la vie depuis que je m'étais souvenue de mon père en grande discussion avec un certain Alan. L'homme le menaçait de mettre sa vie en cendres et d'anéantir sa famille s'il révélait quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris. Mon père avait alors insulté l'homme, Alan, et l'avait raccompagné à la porte en criant. Puis il m'avait vue dans l'escalier et il m'avait grondé en me ramenant dans ma chambre.

Devais-je en parler à Red ? Quelque chose me retenait et je ne savais pas quoi. Pour autant, Red faisait toujours tout pour me protéger. Je savais qu'il ne me voulait pas le moindre mal. Je pouvais tenter une approche.

Sur cette perspective, mes yeux se firent lourds et je m'endormis, là, sous la couette devant la cheminée.

A mon réveil, une odeur de soupe chaude attira mes sens olfactifs. J'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais toujours enroulée dans la couette, devant le feu, toujours nue comme un ver et que Red était aux fourneaux.

- Vous savez cuisiner ?

- Je sais faire des tas de choses, Lizzie. Et une soupe déshydratée ne m'a demandé qu'un peu d'eau et quelques coups de fouet. Vous en voulez ?

- Son odeur m'a réveillée.

- Restez où vous êtes, je vous l'apporte dans…(il regarda sa montre) 75 secondes. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Red, merci pour tout.

- Pour tout, vraiment ?

- Vous m'avez encore une fois sauvé la vie. Les détails ne comptent pas.

- Je vais pourtant avoir beaucoup de mal à oublier les détails.

- Imaginez donc que je suis votre fille !

- Lizzie…ça c'est un coup bas.

- Désolée. Elle vous en veut toujours ?

- Vous ne le feriez pas, à sa place ?

- Vos raisons sont nobles, Red.

- Pas tant que ça non plus. Ne me prenez pour une sorte de héros, Lizzie.

- Vous préférez la version monstre qui abandonne sa famille le soir de Noël, sans un mot d'explication et qui les laisse aux prises avec la justice sans jamais intervenir ?

- C'est la réalité.

- Arrêtez de vous auto flageller ! Vous n'êtes ni un héros ni un monstre. Vous êtes un homme qui a fait la part des choses entre protéger sa famille et son devoir. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait et si votre fille ne le comprend pas c'est que vous n'avez pas su le lui expliquer. Comme toujours, vous avez du assumer vos erreurs et n'avoir pas envie de les justifier.

- Vous savez comme moi que je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité.

- Vous savez quoi, Red ? Vous mettez votre incapacité à dire la vérité aux gens qui comptent le plus pour vous en haut de toutes vos préoccupations mais la seule vérité qui mérite de porter ce nom c'est celle que vous avez dans le cœur.

- Je savais que j'aurais du vous adopter.

- Un peu tard pour ça. Je crois.

- Surtout délicat. Je me vois mal vous dorloter comme si vous étiez ma fille tout en mourant d'envie de vous faire l'amour.

Il était craquant quand il parlait de me faire l'amour. Il en parlait comme si c'était un délit. Tuer des gens était normal dans son monde mais faire l'amour avec moi, c'était presque indécent.

J'ai cru que le moment était bien choisi, alors qu'il m'apportait un bol de soupe en s'asseyant sur le canapé au-dessus de moi, pour lui parler de mes souvenirs.

- Red, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Il baissa la tête vers moi et essaya de se concentrer sur mes yeux. Je voyais qu'il fournissait de gros efforts pour ne pas regarder ailleurs. Cela m'agaça.

- Bon, d'accord. Comme je sens que je ne réussirai pas à capter votre attention en restant nue sous cette couette, je vais m'habiller.

- Je suis navré, Lizzie, mais…

J'écartais alors la couette et me levais, sans pudeur, le laissant bouche bée, pour enfiler mon jean et mon pull. Sans rien d'autre. Sous ses yeux de plus en plus éberlués.

- Euh…Lizzie, là, c'est à peine mieux vous savez.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me regarder pendant que je m'habillais.

Je m'installais calmement sur le canapé près de lui et repris mon bol de soupe. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il était vraiment concentré sur autre chose que sur ce que je n'avais pas mis pour me couvrir mais je devais lui parler.

- Red, est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Etrange question.

- Je reformule : en quoi êtes-vous lié à mon père ?

- Sam ?

- Mon père, Red !

- Vous tenez vraiment à aborder ce sujet ?

- Je veux savoir quel était votre rôle dans mon passé.

Il grimaça. Je savais que je le dérangeais.

- Lizzie, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes seuls ici et nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous pourrions partir aussi.

- Ca, j'en doute. La grange abandonnée un peu plus bas semble abriter vos nouveaux amis et ils ont construit une sorte de barricade une fois que je fus passée.

- On force le passage.

- Oui et les marmottes vont sortir de leur hibernation pour nous prêter main forte. Red…nous sommes bloqués ici pour l'instant. Donc soit nous parlons, soit…

- Bien. C'était quoi votre question déjà ?

Je soupirais. Il était exaspérant quand il refusait de coopérer.

- On va jouer à jeu tous les deux. Vous me dites ce que vous venez faire dans ma vie et je vous dis ce dont je me souviens.

- Ah parce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose maintenant ?

- Je me souviens de quelques fragments de mon passé primaire depuis quelques jours. Alors, on joue ensemble ?

- Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père !

- Je pensais l'être aussi de ma mère.

- Sûrement, oui. Mais n'ayant jamais connu votre mère, je ne peux pas juger.

- Donc, mon père et vous…

- Je n'ai jamais connu que le dossier qu'on m'avait mis entre les mains juste avant d'aller chez lui pour l'arrêter.

- L'arrêter ?

- L'empêcher de nuire, si vous préférez.

- L'incendie, c'est vous ?

- Non. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

- Un soir, je m'étais réveillée parce que j'avais très soif. Je suis sortie de ma chambre et j'ai entendu des hommes qui parlaient en bas.

- Quels hommes ?

- Mon père et un autre homme. Quand vous êtes passé pour mon père, la maison était déjà en feu ou pas ?

- Oui. J'avais été retardé et à mon arrivée, mes « collègues » avaient déjà fait le travail. Ou bâclé le travail surtout. Qui était l'homme avec votre père ?

- Je n'ai entendu que son prénom. Alan.

- En arrivant chez vous, j'ai trouvé votre père. Il était déjà gravement brûlé. Je pensais pouvoir le sortir quand même. Je n'ai pas pu et je fus piégé entre la porte et l'escalier.

- L'homme, cet Alan, menaçait mon père s'il révélait quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Pensez-vous qu'Alan soit responsable de la mort de mon père ?

- Aucune idée. On ne me payait pas pour penser à l'époque.

- Mais vous le faisiez quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

- A votre avis ?

- Qui est Alan ?

- Personne. Lizzie, je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir, maintenant, ça suffit.

- Red, vous êtes l'homme le plus…

- Le plus quoi ? Charmant ? Sexy ? Dangereusement troublant ?

- Têtu. Vous êtes têtu, borné et parfois tellement égoïste que vous ne voyez pas le mal que vous pouvez faire en refusant de vous livrer davantage.

- Vous pouvez parler, vous ! Quand me direz-vous enfin ce que vous faites quand vous faussez compagnie à mon associé ? Quand me direz-vous ce qu'il se passe dans votre jolie petite tête lorsque vous me regardez comme si j'étais le diable en personne ? Quand me direz-vous clairement ce que vous pensez de moi ?

- Je viens de le faire. Non ?

- Lizzie, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

- Le fait est que vous m'horripilez.

- Mais vous venez malgré tout me voir dès que je vous appelle. Et si je reste plus de deux jours sans vous donner signe de vie, vous me faites rechercher par Aram. Seriez-vous à ce point masochiste ?

- Vous m'horripilez mais j'ai besoin de vous. Pour le boulot.

- Et les sardines ont besoin d'huile pour pouvoir nager dans leurs boîtes.

- Très bien, procédons autrement. Posez-moi vos questions et j'y réponds….comme si j'étais vous. Vous allez rapidement comprendre en quoi vous m'agacez.

- Quand je vous dis que j'ai envie de vous, que ressentez-vous ?

- Je suis perplexe. Flattée mais perplexe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas habituée à tant de franchise.

- Difficile de le cacher aujourd'hui !

- Certes.

- Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

- Quelle question ?

- Lizzie…

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais perplexe, Red !

- Ce qui ne me dit pas ce que vous ressentez.

- Que voudriez-vous que je ressente ?

- Du dégoût, de la colère, du désir aussi, que sais-je ?

- Pas de dégoût ni de colère.

- Du désir ?

- Vous m'expliquez comment vous avez fait pour faire fuir vos assaillants, hier soir ?

- Vous ne jouez pas le jeu, Lizzie.

- Vous non plus. C'est dur d'être à ma place, hein ? Vous voyez maintenant ce que cela me fait quand vous éludez les questions qui vous embarrassent ? Parler à un mur a parfois plus d'écho.

- Je réponds à vos questions.

- Une fois tous les 6 mois !

- Ne vous plaignez pas ! Il y en a qui attendent toujours des réponses à des questions qu'ils m'ont posées il y a 30 ans.

- Lesquelles ?

- Lizzie, qu'éprouvez-vous pour moi ?

Et là, je me mis à rire. Nous n'avancerions pas d'un pouce en agissant de la sorte. Nous maîtrisions l'un et l'autre parfaitement la technique du serpent.

- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous, Red. Ca vous convient comme réponse ?

Il sourit.

- Affection amicale ou filiale ou autre ?

- Un peu des trois peut-être. Je ne sais plus très bien. Soyez compréhensif avec moi ! Je viens juste de découvrir que vous me désiriez ! Il me faut le temps de m'habituer à cette idée.

- On ne parle pas de moi mais de vous, Lizzie. Ce sont vos sentiments à vous et ils n'ont pas besoin des miens pour exister.

- Mon affection pour vous est antérieure.

- Ok. Je vais vous aider un peu à déterminer la nature de votre affection. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr.

- Comment allez-vous faire ?

Son regard se fit mutin et il coupa court à notre curieuse conversation en sortant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de bûches qu'il déposa aux pieds de la cheminée.

- La neige a cessé. Vous voulez sortir ?

- Et vos amis ?

- Personne à l'horizon. Ils doivent nous attendre plus bas.

- Que leur avez-vous fait hier soir ?

- Je vais vous montrer. Habillez-vous chaudement. La température ne doit pas dépasser les -5°C dehors.

Je ne pris pas soin de me cacher pour enlever de nouveau mon jean et mon pull avant de renfiler toutes les couches de vêtements nécessaires à une sortie en extérieur.

- Vous avez décidé de me rendre fou ?

- Personne ne vous oblige à regarder, Red.

- Méfiez-vous, Lizzie. A force de m'allumer, vous pourriez devoir l'assumer.

- Pas avec vous. Vous êtes un homme qui maîtrise parfaitement ses émotions et qui ne perd jamais le contrôle.

- Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, toutefois. Et vous flirtez avec elles.

Je gardais son avertissement dans un coin de ma tête et sortit avec lui. Là, je vis une sorte de bonhomme de neige tout maigre.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

- Il est spécial. Vous allez voir.

- Il retourna vers la maison et le bonhomme devint vert en émettant des sons étranges.

- Vous m'expliquez ?

- J'ai simplement mis des ampoules vertes autour d'une bûche et j'ai construit le bonhomme autour de la bûche. Puis j'ai caché un haut-parleur dans ce qui pourrait lui servir de bouche et là, j'ai trouvé un CD où sont enregistrés tous les bruits incongrus de la nature et de l'Homme. Walt en a fait plusieurs compilations.

- Il n'est pas un peu bizarre votre ami Walt ?

- Qui ne l'est pas ? Quand j'ai branché le tout, j'ai vu tout le monde courir dans tous les sens pour fuir. Autant vous dire que, planqué à l'intérieur de la maison, j'ai pris le plus gros fou rire de ces dernières années.

A ces mots, ce même fou rire me gagna. Je me sentais joyeuse subitement. Légère. Si détendue que je ramassais une boule de neige et l'envoyais sur Red. Il la reçut dans le cou avec surprise. Aussitôt, la bataille s'engagea. Dix minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles nous avions tout oublié en riant comme des enfants. Quand sa dernière boule atteignit mon front, je dus m'avouer vaincue. Je m'affalais sur le tapis de neige.

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Je demande grâce !

- Déjà ?

Il vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Cet endroit est magnifique.

- Vous aimez ?

- C'est calme, reposant, apaisant aussi.

- Oui. On peut se ressourcer dans des endroits comme celui-ci.

- Vous croyez que si nous restions là pendant plusieurs jours le Bureau viendrait nous chercher ?

- Si nous ne donnions pas signe de vie, oui, il y a de fortes chances. Mais si nous les appelons et que vous demandez des jours de repos, je pense qu'Harold ne vous les refusera pas. Ca vous plairait de rester là avec moi ?

Je me tournais vers lui et lui offrais mon plus beau sourire.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup cela. Et avec vous. Avec qui pourrais-je faire des batailles de boules de neige sans cela ?

- Et qui vous réchaufferait quand vous glissez dans une mare gelée ?

- Qui me tourmenterait avec des questions très intimes ?

- Demandez à Alfie !

- Alfie ?

- Mon bonhomme de neige venu de l'espace. Cependant, ne comptez pas sur lui pour vous enlacer ou vous embrasser.

- Quel dommage ! Il a une si belle bouche. Cela dit, vous ne m'avez jamais embrassée non plus.

- Cela pourrait s'arranger si vous me le demandiez.

Je regardais sa bouche et celle d'Alfie.

- J'hésite. Lui ou vous ?

- Testez les deux ! Ainsi, pas de regret !

Décidant de le prendre au mot, je me levais et allais déposer un baiser sur la bouche en polystyrène d'Alfie. Puis je revins vers Red qui était toujours assis dans la neige.

- Alors, il embrasse bien ?

- Il est très doux. Et vous, si vous restez assis là, vous allez avoir froid aux fesses.

- C'est un moyen très efficace de faire descendre ma température corporelle.

Il se releva néanmoins. Et la neige se remit à tomber.

- Nous devrions rentrer.

- J'attends toujours mon baiser, Lizzie.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas promis. Je suis allée embrasser Alfie, c'est tout.

- Petite joueuse !

Je lui souris et partis vers la cabane. Il riait aux éclats dans mon dos.

De retour à l'intérieur, j'appelais Cooper. Il m'accorda 4 jours de vacances sans me poser de questions. Je l'informais toutefois de la situation avec les chasseurs d'extra-terrestres et, comme la veille dans son bureau, il ne put se retenir de rire quand je lui expliquais comment Red s'y était pris pour les faire partir. Je lui passais sous silence tout le reste.

- Harold est d'accord ?

- Oui. 4 jours.

- Je vais prévenir Dembe et mes associés également.

Je le regardais avec attention tandis qu'il téléphonait. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais voulu voir à quel point il était charmant ? Plus jeune, il avait du être carrément beau. Quoique, non, c'est la maturité qui lui conférait le plus de charme. J'aurais certes bien aimé qu'il eut une dizaine d'années de moins car, il me fallait l'admettre, l'idée d'une liaison avec lui aurait été plus facile à envisager. Beaucoup de femmes de mon âge sont attirées par les quinquagénaires et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. A moins de rechercher un second papa. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Du tout.

Plus je le regardais et plus je notais en lui des détails comme la beauté de ses mains ou celle de sa bouche, l'expression de ses yeux en parlant avec Dembe, son sourire en croisant mon regard. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il ne portait pas de chemise avec gilet. Il était en pull, tout simple, avec un jean. Et, ça le rajeunissait, lui donnant un air plus insouciant peut-être. Il me plaisait. Incontestablement.

Sitôt que je l'eus accepté, mes lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Red venait de raccrocher et remettait du bois dans la cheminée, dos à moi.

- Maintenant qu'il a été décidé que nous resterions tous les deux ici pendant les 4 prochains jours, qu'avez-vous envie de faire, Lizzie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Parler ?

- De quoi ?

- Choisissez le sujet que vous voulez.

- Vous allez le détourner.

- Pas nécessairement. Dites toujours !

- Depuis Tom, vous n'avez pas eu le moindre homme dans votre vie ?

- Non. Pas le moindre. Ou des tas, selon comment on voit les choses.

- Mais vous n'avez pas fait l'amour depuis des mois.

- Exact. Et vous ?

- Je suis un homme. Et je saisis les occasions quand elles se présentent. Seule condition sine qua non : pas d'engagement, pas de lendemain.

- Vous ne tombez jamais amoureux ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Red ?

- Jamais des femmes d'un soir. Ni elles ni moi n'envisageons cela.

- C'est à la limite de la prostitution.

- Non. Ce sont des relations adultes, Lizzie. Je ne paie pas pour coucher.

- Ca, je m'en doute. Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

- Ah bon ?

- Vous plaisez aux femmes et vous le savez.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur plait, selon vous ? Mon côté bad boy ?

- Je pencherais plutôt pour votre sensualité, votre élégance aussi.

- Vous me trouvez sensuel, Lizzie ?

- Vous l'êtes. Ce que j'en pense n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

- Pourtant, c'est bien la première fois que vous me le dites.

- Je viens sans doute de le réaliser.

Il prit place sur le canapé à côté de moi en se tournant vers moi, un bras reposant sur le dossier.

- Etes-vous attirée par un homme en particulier ?

- Eh bien…Donald est plutôt pas mal. Et votre associé aussi.

- Vraiment ?

- Ils sont séduisants, Red.

- Vous feriez l'amour avec eux s'ils vous le proposaient ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas prête à faire cela.

- A cause de Tom ?

- Non, Tom, c'est fini. Histoire ancienne. Je ne ressens plus rien. C'est juste qu'il m'a fait mal. Il a détruit quelque chose en moi.

Il s'approcha plus près et sa main vint se loger dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement.

- Il ne vous méritait pas. Vous valez tellement mieux que lui.

- Je mérite quoi ?

- Un homme qui vous aimera pour vous, sans tricher, sans vous mentir, un homme qui vous comblera tous les jours et qui sera prêt à tout pour vous.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de cela. Votre vision des choses est assez exclusive, voire étouffante.

- Vous préféreriez quoi ? Un homme qui s'en moque ?

- Un homme normal. Avec qui je pourrais me disputer pour des broutilles, qui ne serait pas à mes pieds, qui me laisserait aussi respirer quand j'en aurais besoin.

- Vous en demandez beaucoup.

- Je sais. Et vous, Red ? Vous voulez passer le restant de vos jours seul ?

- C'est plus simple, vous ne croyez pas ? Demander à une femme de partager ma vie serait la condamner à vivre dans la peur et dans une sorte de clandestinité.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'aide le FBI actuellement qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Quand nous serons parvenus à la fin de ma liste, il va se passer quoi selon vous ? On va me remettre une décoration et me demander d'intégrer votre équipe ? Allons, Lizzie, vous savez comme moi que je vais repartir comme je suis venu et que l'on va de nouveau afficher ma tête dans les bureaux.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Nous avons continué à parler de son éventuel avenir lointain. Il m'avoua qu'il restait encore de nombreux noms sur sa liste et que cela nous prendrait bien deux ou trois ans pour en venir à bout. Ce qui me ravissait.

Le temps passa tranquillement jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il remit du bois dans la cheminée pendant que je préparais le repas. Un vrai petit couple ! Cette pensée me fit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Lizzie ?

- Vous, moi…je prépare le dîner et vous vous occupez du feu.

- Et ?

- Nous avons l'air d'un vieux couple.

- Un couple, je veux bien mais pas vieux ! Nous n'avons même pas fait l'amour une seule fois !

- Les vieux couples ne le font pas toujours non plus.

- Je vous promets que vous et moi, si nous formions un vrai couple, nous ferions l'amour et souvent !

- Vous tiendriez la cadence ?

- Essayez-moi et vous le saurez !

Quoi que nous fassions, les discussions revenaient toujours sur ce sujet. Brûlant, le sujet. Il s'approcha de moi par derrière et, se collant presque à mon dos, il regarda par-dessus mon épaule. Je sentais les effluves de son eau de toilette mélangés aux odeurs de fumée.

- Vous faites quoi de bon ?

- J'ai trouvé des œufs et des lardons.

- Et même des poivrons !

- Je sais que vous adorez ça.

- Vous me faites une omelette avec des poivrons ?

- Et des lardons, oui.

- Lizzie, vous êtes un amour !

En guise de récompense, il posa un bisou sur ma nuque. Je frissonnais. Il s'écarta de moi et me laissa continuer à surveiller la cuisson des poivrons.

- J'ai trouvé une bouteille de Bourbon dans un placard. Vous en voulez un verre ?

- Avec plaisir, oui.

Il me servit et m'apporta mon verre sur le plan de travail. Là, il m'observa longuement, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. J'aime beaucoup vous regarder. Vous êtes belle, Lizzie.

- Je suis sûre que vous dites ça à toutes les femmes qui vous font des omelettes aux poivrons.

- Seulement à celles qui me font bien plus que ça.

- Celles à qui vous laissez croire qu'elles sont au centre de votre univers ?

- Je ne fais jamais cela qu'avec celles que j'épouse, Lizzie.

- Alors pourquoi le faites-vous avec moi ?

- Pour que je devienne aussi le centre de votre univers, sans doute.

- Vous l'êtes déjà. D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous l'êtes. Je peux le déplorer ou m'en agacer, il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je pense à vous.

- Et c'est mal ?

- Non. C'est dérangeant mais pas mal.

Cette conversation revenait résolument en boucle aujourd'hui. Puis, soudain je compris. Il avait décidé de me séduire en abattant une à une toutes les barrières que je tentais d'ériger entre nous.

- Dites-moi, Red, vous allez me faire boire pour me séduire ?

- Certainement pas ! Je vous l'ai dit : si nous faisons l'amour tous les deux, vous devrez l'avoir décidé sciemment. Or, je ne profite jamais des femmes qui ont trop bu.

- Alors je vais m'enivrer.

- Je vous le déconseille. Le Bourbon, c'est bon à petites doses. Si vous dépassez la dose, il devient très mauvais à rendre. Sans vous parler des effets secondaires le lendemain matin. Auriez-vous peur d'être séduite, Lizzie ?

Je ne répondis pas. Battre en retraite avant le repas était préférable sachant que j'allais devoir livrer d'autres batailles d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Quand l'omelette fut prête, nous dinâmes en échangeant nos points de vue sur l'œuvre de John Le Carré. J'en étais fan. Pas lui.

- Et maintenant, Lizzie, que voulez-vous faire ?

- Prendre un bain chaud. Il y a une baignoire ici ?

- C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Vous voyez la porte sur votre droite ?

- Oui.

- C'est la salle de bain. Un lavabo, une baignoire.

- Super ! J'y vais.

Je pris mon sac de voyage et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Au bout de vingt minutes, il frappa à la porte.

- Lizzie, ne prenez pas toute l'eau chaude. J'aimerais aussi prendre une douche, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- D'accord. J'ai presque fini.

Je sortis du bain et enfilais mon pyjama. J'avais bien une tenue plus sexy mais elle était restée à Washington.

- La baignoire est à vous, Red !

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Tenue anti-viol ?

- Non, tenue chaude pour nuits fraîches.

- Mouais.

Il partit à son tour prendre sa douche et revint un quart d'heure plus tard, une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches.

- Pour dormir, Lizzie, nous avons un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Il n'y a qu'une chambre et un lit dans cette cabane.

- Mais il y a un canapé.

- De plus, il n'y a pas de chauffage dans la chambre.

- Nous pouvons déplacer le matelas du lit ici et dormir sur le sol, devant la cheminée. Non ?

- Tous les deux ?

- Non, moi. Vous sur le canapé et moi en bas.

- Je dors nu, Lizzie.

- Raison de plus pour que vous preniez le canapé.

- Vous n'êtes pas très gentille avec mes vieilles articulations.

- D'accord, grand-père ! Je prends le canapé. Et vous devriez enfiler quelque chose si vous voulez m'aider à déplacer le matelas et faire le lit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que votre serviette ne va pas rester en place.

- Aucune importance. Je vis très bien en tenue d'Adam.

- Comme vous voulez.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, la serviette resta bien en place sur ses hanches. Hélas. En mon fort intérieur, j'espérais vivement qu'elle se dénoue. Je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter de regarder avec trop d'insistance son torse parsemé de rares poils clairs, ses épaules assez larges pour s'y sentir à l'abri, ou ce que cachait encore cette maudite serviette.

Je pris un drap et une petite couette pour le canapé pendant qu'il s'installait sur le matelas. Il glissa sous sa couette et il jeta la serviette hors du lit. De mon côté, je restais assise.

- Ca va, Lizzie ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne vous couchez pas ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

Et là, sans réfléchir, je répondis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

- A votre serviette.

- Je vous ai dit que je dormais nu.

- Je sais, oui.

- Si vous voulez me voir, Lizzie, il suffit de le demander.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à céder. J'en avais pourtant envie mais pas encore. Il méritait bien d'attendre !

Alors je m'allongeais à mon tour après être allée éteindre la lumière. La lumière du feu de la cheminée était largement suffisante pour voir son visage tourné vers moi. Il épiait chacun de mes mouvements, chacune de mes fuites aussi. Il savait que j'étais très troublée et il en jouait.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas sommeil ?

- Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que dormir, de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ?

- Vous pourriez aussi me rejoindre sur le matelas et me montrer à quel point vous ne me désirez pas.

- Ou nous pourrions parler d'autre chose.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- Vous avez couché avec Samar ?

- Cela vous ennuierait ?

- Répondez !

- Non. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas la femme avec qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour. Faire l'amour, Lizzie, pas seulement coucher.

- Quelle différence ?

- Vous ignorez la différence entre les deux ? Vraiment ?

- Il me semble que vous couchez avec les femmes plus souvent que vous ne leur faites l'amour.

- Vous n'en savez rien. Vous supposez.

- Je me trompe ?

- Non. Quand vous faisiez l'amour avec Tom, ce n'était pas que sexuel.

- Evidemment !

- Alors pour moi c'est pareil. Quand nous ferons l'amour, vous et moi, ce sera bien plus que du sexe.

- C'est très présomptueux de votre part.

- Quoi donc ? De penser que nous allons faire l'amour ? Lizzie, nous le savons tous les deux. Arrêtez de nier l'évidence. Je vous plais. Beaucoup. Et vous me plaisez encore plus. La seule inconnue dans l'équation c'est le temps qu'il vous faudra pour succomber.

- Bonne nuit, Red.

- Ah Lizzie…

Je me tournais vers le dossier du canapé en ignorant délibérément l'homme nu couché en bas. Je l'entendis vaguement rire. Puis il cessa. Je n'avais pas sommeil. Je laissais plusieurs minutes s'écouler et me retournais dans l'autre sens. Là, je pouvais le voir. Il avait fermé les yeux et dormait sur le dos, la couette ne le recouvrant qu'à partir du bas ventre. A un moment, il bougea et la couette descendit un peu. Il se tourna sur la gauche et ses reins m'apparurent. La chaleur gagna mon corps. Incapable du moindre mouvement, je guettais les siens, attendant avec impatience qu'il écarte la couette. Il n'en fit rien. Pourtant, il faisait chaud !

Agacée, je me retournais. Il avait raison, ce canapé n'était vraiment pas confortable. Une armature opprimait mes seins si je me mettais sur le côté. A plat ventre, c'était pire car j'avais l'impression que mon dos formait un point d'interrogation. Je m'agitais dans tous les sens sans trouver la position qui me permettrait de m'endormir.

- Venez vous allonger près de moi, Lizzie. Là, vous bougez tellement que vous m'empêchez de dormir.

- Pardon.

- Arrêtez donc de faire votre tête de mule et venez près de moi. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Faisant fi de mon désir - et du sien – je pris mon oreiller et me glissais sur son matelas.

- Je vous fais une place sous la couette ?

- Ca ira, Red. Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Pour l'instant, oui. Dans une heure ou deux, les bûches auront fini de se consumer et si vous restez sur le lit, vous aurez froid.

Il écarta alors la couette et je pus voir. Tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux de lui. Je sentais son regard sur moi, comme s'il attendait une réaction quelconque de ma part. Sans dire un mot, j'entrais dans le lit. Il ne me toucha pas.

- Il ne se passera rien dont vous n'ayez envie, Lizzie.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

Il se tourna vers moi, la tête reposant sur sa main.

- De quoi avez-vous tellement peur ?

- De perdre ce que nous avons.

- Ce que nous avons ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous avez toujours refusé de voir ce que nous avions, justement. Vous pensiez que j'étais votre père, puis votre héros, puis un ami de votre père, puis je ne sais trop quoi encore. Vous êtes jalouse de l'intérêt que je peux porter aux autres femmes parce que vous craignez qu'elles puissent prendre votre place. C'est totalement idiot car personne ne pourra jamais prendre votre place dans ma vie, Lizzie. Personne. Même pas le quart de la place que vous occupez. Et il ne s'agit pas seulement de désir. Vous ne me perdrez pas.

- Un jour, vous partirez.

- Tout le monde part un jour. J'espère seulement rester assez longtemps près de vous pour vous laisser de beaux souvenirs. Est-ce que notre différence d'âge vous pose un problème ?

- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, je dirais que non. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par des hommes bien plus âgés que moi.

- Mais vous l'êtes par moi.

- Oui. Et l'avenir me terrifie si vous n'êtes pas là.

- Je serai toujours là. Toujours. Lizzie, regarde-moi.

Voilà, le tutoiement comme ultime combat. Le dernier assaut pour faire tomber mes défenses. Je lui obéis et me tournais vers lui à mon tour.

- Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir et personne ne le sait. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je ferai toujours tout pour toi, pour te rendre heureuse, pour te protéger et pour t'aimer. Si tu veux de moi.

Alors j'allongeais ma main pour caresser son visage. Oui, je voulais de lui. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

- Tu veux de moi, Lizzie ?

- Oui.

Il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa. Enfin.

Je ne m'aperçus même pas que le feu était éteint quand je m'endormais dans ses bras, comblée, heureuse et…amoureuse.

Nous passâmes ensuite 4 jours à parler, faire l'amour, marcher dans la neige et faire l'amour encore. Nous avons aussi beaucoup ri.

Et les chasseurs d'extra-terrestres ? On les fit fuir grâce aux CD de Walt. Quant aux traces étranges pour lesquelles Red était venu ici, nous ne les avons jamais vues.

**_FIN de la première partie._**


	2. Chapter 2

Les confessions de Red

**Nous allons maintenant entendre la version de Monsieur Reddington suite à une autre affaire. Greffier, c'est à vous. **

_Rapports officieux de Raymond Reddington entre 1986 et ce jour. En préambule, voici ce que le prévenu a déclaré hier : _

J'avais mis Lizzie sous protection depuis quelques mois. Je savais de quoi il retournait, non ? Si. Et puis j'ai commis une erreur. J'ai laissé plusieurs adversaires me mener de front et s'en prendre directement à l'une et menacer l'autre de façon plus sournoise. J'avais depuis longtemps oublié qu'on pouvait s'en prendre à Clara…enfin Naomi. J'avais oublié. Je n'avais jamais oublié auparavant. Pendant plus de 20 ans, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je sois conscient des dangers qui pesaient sur ma famille. Cette épée de Damoclès sur leurs têtes, je devais la supporter et vivre avec. Oui, j'avais accepté cela mais on m'avait assuré aussi qu'elles seraient toujours saines et sauves et j'y croyais. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre si tel n'avait pas été le cas. Mais quand survint la problématique Elisabeth Keen, j'ai du choisir une nouvelle stratégie. J'ai du sortir de l'ombre afin de la rencontrer. J'ai du batailler ferme afin qu'on me laisse le faire. Et j'ai commis une erreur. J'ai oublié qui j'étais. J'ai oublié qui je fus. Je me suis perdu un jour dans ce visage enfantin qui cachait déjà des regards si adultes. Je me suis mis à aimer. A aimer l'agent Elisabeth Keen, du FBI. J'ai voulu qu'elle me connaisse, qu'elle fasse mon profil, qu'elle me sonde jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme en péril, parce que tout ce que je savais d'elle ne pouvait pas me mener ailleurs qu'à ce sentiment extrême où j'ai sacrifié ma vie pour elle.

Je pourrais raconter comment le sentiment a grandi en moi au cours de ces 16 derniers mois. Je pourrais vous dire ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois où je l'ai vue, là, devant moi. Je pourrais vous dire comment elle m'a renversé et fait de moi ce qu'elle voulait. Mais cela ne serait pas juste envers elle ni envers moi. J'ai voulu plus que tout qu'elle en vienne où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je l'ai voulue, elle. Parce que, un jour…

_**Annandale, Virginie. 27 avril 1986**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ray ? On doit y aller ! Ce mec va nous filer entre les mains !

- Je m'assure qu'il est seul. Tu ne veux pas butter des innocents, Pete, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non. On t'a dit quoi ?

- La femme et la gamine seront chez une amie. Il est seul.

- La voie est libre.

- Tu as déjà fait ça avant ?

- Quoi ?

- Faire flipper des témoins. Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- J'ai fait pire. Tu verras, gamin, tu vas t'y faire. Au début, tu auras du mal à dormir mais quand tu sauras qui sont les types que l'on menace, tu iras mieux.

- Lui, c'est juste un pauvre mec qui ne demandait rien à personne.

- Il a vu ce qu'il n'aurait pas du voir et si les Fédéraux le choppent, il parlera. On doit s'assurer qu'il ne fera rien. Tu connais le business, non ? C'est pas toi le neveu du boss ?

- Etre son neveu ne veut pas dire que je connais tout. Ce mec chez qui nous allons, je sens pas l'affaire.

- Allons bon ! Et tu sens quoi, toi ? Du haut de tes…20 ans ?

- 25.

- Oh pardon ! Alors tu sens quoi à 25 ans que je ne puisse pas sentir à 50 ? Raconte.

- On va faire une connerie. C'est ce que je sens.

- C'est quoi une connerie pour toi ?

- Un truc qui nous empêchera de dormir jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, Pete. J'ai un méchant pressentiment.

- J'en ai un aussi. Si on foire, tu vas te retrouver à faire la quête dans les églises, mon garçon.

- Tu veux dire à piquer dans le tronc commun.

- Non, ça, tu l'as fait entre 8 et 14 ans. Je te parle de faire la quête, devant les églises, avec les clochards. Tu vois ?

- Je vois surtout beaucoup de lumière chez lui. Pour un mec seul, il a allumé beaucoup de pièces.

- Vas-y voir, je t'attends.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour intimider un mec, si ?

- Non, ça devrait aller.

J'entre dans la maison et là, je m'aperçois qu'en fait d'homme, il n'y a qu'une femme. Elle parle avec un accent slave, puis je vois son regard attiré derrière moi. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, Pete m'assomme. A mon réveil, le cadavre de la femme me tient compagnie, la maison est en feu, et…moi aussi. Mon dos est en train de cramer. Je me retourne pour éteindre le feu et j'entends subitement des pleurs qui viennent d'en haut. La petite. Une vareuse traîne au bas de l'escalier toujours intact. Je la prends et m'en couvre le dos. Ca fait un mal de chien ! Puis je monte les marches en courant. Enfin je la vois. Elle est terrorisée. On le serait à moins. Elle est belle comme un cœur.

- Tu es un ange ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Moi je suis la douchka de maman.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- On va voir maman ?

- Non. On va voir le ciel. Tu veux bien venir voir le ciel avec moi ?

- Mais on peut pas.

- Bien sûr que si, on peut. Regarde, tu vois ton lapin ?

- Il veut partir, lui. Il a mal à la patte.

- Tu as mal à la main aussi ?

- Oui. Pourquoi y'a du feu partout ?

- Je sais pas. Faut juste qu'on aille voir le ciel tous les deux.

- On verra maman dans le ciel ?

- Tu la verras dans ton cœur.

- Et toi, tu seras avec moi dans le ciel ?

- Oui.

- Je peux prendre mon lapin ?

- Tu peux.

- Et je peux me serrer contre toi ?

- Tu dois le faire. Faut pas que tu aies peur, je suis là.

- Mais j'ai peur.

- Regarde-moi. Tu as peur de moi ?

- Non, tu es beau. Tu es mon chevalier du ciel.

- Alors tu vas te serrer très fort contre moi et tu vas fermer les yeux et après, tu verras les étoiles. D'accord ?

- D'accord. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Ray. Et toi ?

- Lizzie.

Nous sommes sortis de la maison avant l'arrivée des pompiers et des flics. Tenant toujours Lizzie contre moi, je me rends à deux pâtés de maison de là et trouve une cabine téléphonique.

- Sam, c'est Ray.

- Ray, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Sam…faut que tu m'aides.

- Où es-tu ?

- Au 376 Duncan Drive à Annandale, en Virginie.

- J'arrive.

- Fais vite et…Sam…je suis brûlé dans le dos.

- Okay. Je prends le nécessaire.

Lizzie me regarde.

- Tu as mal toi aussi ?

- Oui, Lizzie, j'ai mal.

- Moi quand j'ai mal, maman elle me fait des bisous.

- Tu peux m'en faire un si tu veux. Tu as toujours mal à ta main ?

- Oui, ça me brûle.

- Alors je vais te faire un bisou aussi. D'accord ?

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et elle m'en fait un sur le nez. Ce qui me fait rire.

- Pourquoi sur mon nez ?

- Parce qu'il est joli.

- C'est toi qui es jolie, Lizzie.

- Maman, elle dit que je suis une princesse. Dis, je vois quand ma maman ?

- Tu peux pas la voir, chérie, mais elle te voit.

- Est-ce qu'elle est partie au ciel ?

- Oui.

Elle se remet à pleurer. Malgré ma douleur, je la reprends dans ses bras et la berce doucement en lui chantonnant une chanson.

Sam arrive 20 minutes plus tard et nous trouve enlacés, assis dans l'herbe.

- Ray !

- Dieu, Sam, merci.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Lizzie.

- Bonjour Lizzie.

- Bonjour.

- Tu veux bien aller dans la voiture, chérie ? Sam et moi on va parler un tout petit peu et après on s'en ira tous les trois.

- On va aller où ?

- Chez Sam.

Elle obéit sagement et va dans la voiture.

- Raconte.

- Pete a tué la mère de la petite et mis le feu à la baraque.

- Il est où ?

- Parti, avec ma voiture.

- Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai entendu des pleurs d'enfant alors je suis entré. J'ai sorti Lizzie de cet enfer. C'était un coup monté, Sam.

- Plus tard. Viens, on va chez moi, je vais te soigner.

- Merci.

_**Bethesda, le lendemain. Domicile de Sam.**_

- Alors tu me dis ce qu'il se passe, Ray ?

- Comment va Lizzie ?

- Ca va aller. Que va-t-elle devenir ?

- Eh bien…je pensais que…tu pourrais la garder.

- Ah ! Tu sais que je vis seul, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors ? Tu es stable, sûr, sérieux et je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

- C'est une gentille gamine. Je vais réfléchir. Et hier soir ?

Je lui raconte tout, de A à Z. Il est le seul ami que j'ai et qui soit en dehors de ce cirque.

- Je crois que j'ai été piégé. Quelqu'un a du griller ma couverture.

- Tu as une idée de qui ?

- C'est forcément quelqu'un du Bureau.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Me mettre au vert quelques temps et chercher la taupe. La routine, quoi !

- Ray…tu es salement amoché dans le dos. Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. On va sans doute me rechercher pour le meurtre de la mère de Lizzie.

- C'est en effet probable, oui. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux.

- Non, Sam. Cela vous mettrait, la petite et toi, en danger. Je vais m'en aller mais avant, j'aimerais être sûr que tu vas veiller sur elle.

- Okay, tu as gagné.

- Merci, mon ami.

Plus tard dans la journée, je fais mes adieux à Lizzie qui pleure et ne veut pas me laisser partir. Sam intervient et la calme.

- On se revoit quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Lizzie, tu vas rester avec Sam, tu veux bien ?

- Je veux que tu restes aussi, Ray.

- Je ne peux pas, ma belle. Mais tout va bien aller, je te le promets. Tu me crois ?

Elle enroule ses petits bras autour de mon cou.

- Oui. Je t'aime Ray.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit bout. Et, Lizzie, tu vas être sage avec Sam. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Ray.

Je la serre une dernière fois contre moi et j'enlace Sam ensuite.

- Prends bien soin d'elle, Sam.

- Pas de problème. Et toi, prends soin de toi. Appelle-moi, de temps en temps.

- Ca marche.

J'ai appelé souvent au cours des 27 années qui suivirent. Pour prendre des nouvelles de Lizzie en général. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus de moi, ni de l'incendie et encore moins de ses parents. D'après Sam, elle avait gommé toute sa vie d'avant ce fameux soir.

_**Dans un pub de Galway, Irlande. 19 septembre 2013.**_

- Killian, quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Salut, Raymond. J'ai ce que tu cherchais mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Je t'écoute.

Il me tend une photo où l'on voit un couple. Elle est superbe.

- L'homme que tu vois se fait appeler Tom Keen. Elle c'est sa femme, Elisabeth.

- Et ?

Il me tend une seconde photo avec le même homme mais une femme différente.

- Bigame ?

- La femme sur cette photo est recherchée par Interpol pour escroqueries diverses, complicité de meurtre, vol à main armée et autres.

- Joli casier.

- Le type est son complice.

- D'accord et donc, sa femme est sa nouvelle complice ?

- Non. Sa femme est agent du FBI. Elle a été adoptée par un ami à toi.

Et là, tout à coup, je comprends. Cette femme, c'est ma Lizzie. Avec 27 ans de plus et un mari pas très net. Killian a du remarquer mon trouble.

- Elle est agent du FBI, tu dis ?

- En passe de devenir profiler.

- Et elle est mariée à un criminel ?

- Oui.

- Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?

- Aucune idée. Ce serait tordu, quand même.

- De sa part à elle, sacrément ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète davantage c'est que son mari ne l'a sans doute pas épousée pour ses beaux yeux. Tu penses qu'elle est en danger ?

- Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat mais à terme, sûrement, oui. Je suis désolé, Raymond.

- On ne sait rien de plus sur lui ?

- Pas de mon côté, non. Tu devrais demander à Interpol ou à tes amis.

- C'est précisément ce que je vais faire. Et pour notre affaire ?

Il grimace.

- Celui qui s'en prend à ton business actuellement semble faire des recherches sur ton passé et notamment sur un soir d'avril 1986, une histoire d'incendie avec deux morts et…

- Et Lizzie.

- On sait ce qu'il a trouvé ?

- Non.

- Qui est-il ?

- On ne sait pas. Il se cache trop sous les radars pour qu'on le détecte.

- Le MI6 n'est plus ce qu'il était.

- Raymond, toutes les agences sont à la recherche de ce fantôme. Et personne n'a rien. Les infos que je te donne sont le fruit d'une collaboration de tous. Mais là, on bloque. C'est forcément quelqu'un qui est lié à ton passé.

- Il faudrait voir du côté de la taupe de nos services en 1986 et savoir s'il avait des ramifications ailleurs.

- On l'a fait et ça n'a rien donné. On a épluché tous tes dossiers de ton entrée en service jusqu'à maintenant. Rien. Tes ennemis connus sont ou morts ou en taule.

- Bien je vais lancer tous mes contacts partout dans le monde à sa recherche. Ce mec doit bien avoir laissé des traces quelque part, non ? Si on sait ce qu'il recherche et pourquoi il le fait, on doit pouvoir trouver qui il est !

- Bonne chance.

- Ma priorité, de toute façon, est de protéger Lizzie désormais. Je dois trouver un moyen de l'approcher. En tout cas, merci Killian.

- Je t'en prie, Raymond. A bientôt et on se tient au courant.

- Cela va de soi.

Je venais de prendre conscience d'une chose effrayante : Lizzie était le centre de trop d'attentions malveillantes et ne le savait même pas. Je devais intervenir. Il le fallait. Peut-être qu'en me voyant sa mémoire lui reviendrait…peut-être.

_**Washington DC, siège du FBI. 21 octobre 2013**_

Je viens de me rendre. Je me suis assuré, auparavant, que mon dossier officieux soit détruit ou tout au moins inaccessible aux fouines du FBI. On le mit en « classé secret défense » de niveau maximal. Aucun hacker au monde n'est supposé pouvoir y accéder.

_**Washington DC, Bureau de Poste. Même jour. **_

Ils m'ont mis dans une cage hyper sécurisée et attaché comme si j'étais Hannibal Lecter. Aucune importance. J'attends Lizzie.

Enfin je la vois arriver et venir vers moi d'un pas qui se veut assuré mais qui ne l'est pas. Elle s'approche, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable. Elle est très belle. Vraiment très belle. La photo que Killian m'a donnée ne lui rend pas hommage. En vrai, elle est…magnifique. Etre à ses côtés va être un plaisir. J'ai toujours aimé les jolies femmes. Qu'y puis-je ? Elle me regarde, ne sachant visiblement pas à quelle sauce je vais la manger.

Pendant toute la durée de notre entretien je la sens sur la défensive. Non, elle ne se souvient pas de moi. J'avais certes les cheveux plus longs à l'époque et sûrement étais-je plus maigre. De plus, je ne portais pas de costume.

Ses souvenirs sont faussés. Totalement faussés. A moins qu'elle me mente. J'ai touché plusieurs fois certaines cordes sensibles en parlant de sa cicatrice ou de son père. On lui a dit que c'était un criminel et qu'il l'avait abandonnée quand elle était enfant.

Il n'a jamais été un criminel mais un homme traqué, en fuite, égaré. Je l'ai maintes fois aidé à changer d'identité. Aujourd'hui, je ne le peux plus. Ils ont fini par l'avoir, après tout ce temps…ce qui a précipité ma rencontre avec Lizzie. Il ne faut pourtant pas qu'elle devine mes raisons. Je suis le célèbre Raymond Reddington et le médiateur du crime, pas un noble chevalier venu une nouvelle fois sauver la belle princesse. Aussi longtemps le croira-t-elle, aussi longtemps je pourrais la maintenir près de moi. Et la protéger.

Je ne vais pas lui mentir, seulement lui cacher la vérité.

_**New-York City, dans une cabine téléphonique. 12 janvier 2014**_

- C'est vous mon père ?

Depuis plus de 3 mois, elle traque de vrais psychopathes, elle a été blessée, elle doute de Tom et la seule question qu'elle me pose c'est de savoir si je suis son père ? Soit je m'y suis pris comme un manche pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais d'elle, soit nous avons un sérieux souci de communication, elle et moi. Dernière option, la moins enthousiasmante pour moi : elle me pense assez vieux pour être son père. Mon orgueil en prend un coup. Et pas seulement mon orgueil.

- Non. Et, Lizzie…méfiez-vous de votre mari.

Je raccroche. Rude journée ! La prise d'otages au Bureau de Poste, la mort de Luli, mon kidnapping, la mort d'Anzlo – bon, lui, ce n'est pas dommage ! – et maintenant, Lizzie me prend pour son père. Y'a des jours, comme ça, où l'on devrait rester couché.

Elle vient de me faire mal. Je sais ce que vous tous pensez : il est effectivement trop vieux pour elle ! Il s'imagine quoi ? Qu'elle va lui tomber dans les bras simplement parce qu'il la veut ? Ouvre les yeux, Ray ! Elle est jeune, belle et mérite mieux que toi !

_**Une vaste demeure dans le Delaware. 8 juin 2014**_

Elle est venue me dire au revoir. Ou me retenir. J'aimerais qu'elle ait changé d'avis et qu'elle continue la lutte avec moi, que nous mettions ensemble la main sur Berlin dans un premier temps et qu'on aille jusqu'au bout ensuite. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte de ma vie. J'ai besoin d'elle et je ne peux pas le lui dire. Ou je ne sais pas le faire non plus. Elle me sourit un peu et nous allons nous asseoir côte à côte sur les marches de l'escalier à l'intérieur de la maison.

J'ai une furieuse envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Plus le temps passe et plus cette envie devient obsédante. Elle parle sans me regarder, les yeux dans le vide.

- Tom m'a dit quelque chose juste avant de mourir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- « Ton père est vivant. »

Je me tourne vers elle.

- Lizzie, regardez-moi.

Elle le fait.

- Votre père est mort. Il est mort dans l'incendie.

J'ignore si elle me croit ou pas. Toujours est-il que j'ai la réponse à ma question : elle va continuer. Je pousse un soupir intérieur de soulagement. Je vais la voir, la revoir, la chérir sans qu'elle le sache pour l'instant. Un jour, je lui dirai.

_**Washington DC. Hôtel The St Regis. 26 octobre 2014 **_

Sans nouvelle de mon associé - celui qui protège Lizzie - depuis des heures, je commence à me dire qu'elle l'a mis hors circuit.

- Dembe, tu peux essayer de retrouver cet idiot d'Ezra ?

- Tu penses qu'elle lui a joué un mauvais tour ?

- Je suis persuadé qu'elle a du l'enfermer quelque part, oui.

- Ok, Ray, je m'en occupe.

Je tente, pour la énième fois, d'appeler Lizzie qui ne répond pas. Mon inquiétude est légitime.

Dembe et Ezra reviennent environ une heure plus tard.

- Je suis désolé, patron, elle m'a eue.

- Raconte.

- J'ai découvert où elle se rend en cachette. C'est un sous-sol d'immeuble dans le quartier de Bloomingdale. Je suis entré et elle m'a pris par surprise.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle y fait ?

- Non. Elle m'a dit que cela ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle et elle seule. Elle m'a dit de vous dire de la laisser tranquille.

- Pas question ! A ton avis, elle en a pour combien de temps là-bas ?

- En général, elle s'absente une ou deux heures, grand maximum. Souvent le soir.

- Elle ne devrait donc pas tarder à en avoir fini. Tu as vu autre chose ?

- Un grand type, chauve, qui semble bosser pour elle.

- Je vois…si elle veut jouer à faire comme moi, elle va glisser sur la mauvaise pente. Quant à toi, Ezra, pour ce soir, tu en as assez fait. Prends ta soirée.

- Je ne suis pas viré ?

- Non. J'ai besoin de toi pour la protéger. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais d'abord, je l'aide à boucler cette affaire. Ensuite, elle va avoir le plus gros savon de sa vie.

Durant les 24h qui suivent, tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse folle. Je fais la connaissance de Zoe…jolie fille. A revoir. Ezra est arrêté. Et j'ai toutes les infos sur le cartel qui a décimé la famille de Dembe. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour ne pas faire de quartier. On ne touche pas à ceux que j'aime. Telle est ma devise. Elle vous choque ? Tant pis. J'ai des principes, comme vous. La seule différence entre nous c'est que je ne m'embarrasse pas des lois et des considérations prétendument humaines pour faire ce que vous tous aimeriez pouvoir faire si vous n'aviez pas si peur de basculer du mauvais côté.

Je n'ai pas vu Lizzie depuis hier. Elle me manque mais je suis en colère après elle. Elle me cache la vérité et j'ai horreur de ça. Je sais ce qu'elle me cache, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point ! Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est pourquoi elle ne m'en parle pas.

Ce soir, à 22h, ne tenant plus en place, je demande à Dembe de me conduire à son motel. Sans Ezra pour la protéger, je crains désormais le pire et je ne parviens pas à oublier qu'elle compte tant pour moi.

En arrivant à son motel, je vois de la lumière dans sa chambre. Elle est donc rentrée. Bien. Je frappe à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ?

- L'emmerdeur de service.

Elle ouvre et je reçois un choc. Elle a les cheveux mouillés et ne porte pas grand-chose sur la peau sinon un tee-shirt ample qui a du connaître des jours meilleurs et un shorty.

- Bonsoir Red !

Je dois y aller, de but en blanc et lui asséner la question sans faux fuyant.

- A quoi vous jouez, Lizzie ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Ca ME regarde. Tout ce que vous faites ME regarde. Et que cela vous plaise ou non, je ne veux que vous protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça. Du moins pas pour ce que je fais et que vous semblez si désireux de savoir.

- Et que je vais savoir.

- Non. J'ai une vie, Red ! J'ai le droit d'en avoir une sans que vous en soyez informé. Si j'ai une aventure avec un homme, c'est mon droit et vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

Je suis resté plutôt calme jusqu'à présent. Mais là…c'est trop.

- Pour avoir une aventure avec un homme, agent Keen, il faudrait déjà que vous les regardiez !

- Oh mais je le fais ! J'ai bien vu la façon dont votre associé me regardait !

- Quand ? Quand il a cru que vous lui aviez montré vos seins alors qu'il s'agissait de ceux de votre doublure ? Ne me prenez jamais pour un imbécile. Je sais parfaitement de quoi vous êtes capable. Et incapable aussi.

- Vous seriez surpris.

Ma colère décuple en devenant de plus en plus froide.

- Vous n'avez aucune aventure avec personne depuis Tom, Liz !

- Pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûr ?

- Vous n'avez pas la tête d'une femme qui vient de faire l'amour.

- Et vous êtes un expert en ça aussi, hein ?

- Plus que vous, c'est certain.

- A votre âge c'est normal.

- A mon âge, comme vous dites, on sait quand une femme nous ment. Quand une femme a fait l'amour, quand elle en a envie aussi. J'ai eu assez de femmes dans ma vie pour reconnaître tous les signes.

- Passionnant ! Votre vie amoureuse est palpitante. Vous devriez en parler à Samar, je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait votre dextérité.

- Vous êtes jalouse, Lizzie.

- C'est ça, je suis jalouse. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Bon, je suis fatiguée, Red et j'aimerais me coucher. Donc, si ça ne vous ennuie pas…

Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre, m'invitant d'un geste à m'en aller. Je passe près d'elle, la frôle et referme la porte avec force.

- Je resterai là toute la nuit s'il le faut mais vous allez me parler, Lizzie.

- Vous ne me ferez aucun mal si je refuse. Restez là si ça vous amuse mais moi, je me couche.

Elle va dans la salle de bain et finit de se sécher les cheveux. J'enlève mon chapeau et mon manteau et je m'assois sur le lit. A son retour, elle me regarde étonnée.

- Vous faites quoi, là ?

- Je vous attends.

- Je vais me coucher, Red.

- Parfait, moi aussi.

- Vous…

Je m'allonge sur le lit.

- Alors, vous venez ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avec vous !

- Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez, Lizzie. Soit vous me parlez et je m'en vais, soit je reste là jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez.

- D'accord.

Elle se glisse sous les draps et éteint la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, Red !

- Elle va l'être. Pour moi en tout cas. Et pour vous sans doute aussi.

J'enlève mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, mon gilet, ma chemise et mon pantalon. Il ne me reste plus qu'un caleçon et un tee-shirt. Puis j'entre à mon tour dans le lit. Elle rallume la lumière.

- On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

- Je me couche près de vous, dans le lit. Et j'ai horreur de me coucher habillé.

- Non mais vous êtes devenu complètement malade !

Elle a beau s'agiter, elle ne sort pas du lit. Intéressant. A creuser.

- Libre à vous de dormir par terre, Lizzie.

- C'est mon lit !

- Techniquement, c'est le nôtre désormais. Vous imaginez ? Vous, moi, dans un lit, que pourrions-nous faire ? Vous pouvez tout me dire ou je peux aussi vous faire l'amour. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Vous n'allez pas me violer !

- Non je vais vous faire l'amour. Parce que vous en aurez envie autant que moi.

- Vous avez bu, ce soir ?

- Je vais vous montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire ensemble dans un lit…vous êtes prête ?

Sur ces mots, elle bondit hors du lit et s'appuie contre un mur. Elle a l'air si désemparée que je me sens un peu misérable.

- Je détiens Tom.

- Je sais.

- Ezra a parlé ?

- Non.

- Alors comment avez-vous su ?

- Ezra le savait ?

- On a conclu un accord tous les deux. J'avais 24h pour vous dire la vérité.

- Et vous n'avez pas tenu parole en le livrant à vos copains sans m'avoir parlé.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre.

- Vous ne jouez pas dans la bonne cour, Lizzie. Je veux savoir !

- Savoir quoi de plus ?

- La raison de la détention et ce que vous comptez en faire.

- La raison ? Je me venge en lui soutirant des informations sur Berlin.

- Et sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baisse la tête.

- Qu'avez-vous appris sur moi, Lizzie ?

- Selon lui, vous étiez là le soir de l'incendie qui aurait coûté la vie à mes parents. Il maintient que mon père est vivant.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Il pense que vous êtes mon père.

- Vous le pensez aussi ?

- Je ne sais plus que penser.

- Je vais vous aider alors. Votre père aurait-il proposé de vous faire l'amour dans ce lit, Lizzie ? Regardez-moi et répondez.

Elle relève les yeux et me regarde. Elle semble perdue.

- Il y a des pères incestueux.

- Lizzie ! Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus parfait de la Terre mais là, non, cela dépasse et de loin le seuil de mes tolérances. J'ai déjà une fille, et jamais je n'ai pensé…mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur.

- Alors où est mon père, Red ? Qui est-il ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez autant à être près de moi, à me protéger, à bousiller tout ce que j'avais de stable et de confortable dans ma vie ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, d'autres l'auraient fait avant moi et de manière moins agréable pour vous. A ce jour, vous seriez peut-être morte ou pire, vous serviriez de monnaie d'échange contre moi, contre des tas de choses que vous ne pouvez même pas soupçonner.

- Qui est mon père ?

- Qui était.

- Il est mort ?

- Oui. Seulement Tom ne le sait pas et ne peut pas le savoir. Ca le dépasse et ça dépasse aussi Berlin qui court après des fantômes alors que sa fille est vivante. Et ravissante.

- Vous m'expliquez ?

- La fille que je recherchais n'est pas Jennifer mais Zoe Dantonio, la fille de Berlin. Avant de la lui rendre, je veux en savoir plus sur elle et ce qu'elle a vécu. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle a changé de nom et qui l'y a aidé. Une partie de la clé de voûte qui nous lie tous est là. Libérez Tom, Lizzie.

- Pour qu'il se fasse tuer par vous ou par Berlin ?

- Alors que voulez-vous en faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous allez le garder là en attendant que les choses se calment et reprendre votre vie d'avant ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle ne pense pas sérieusement à ça, si ?

- Vous allez effacer le mal qu'il vous a fait et lui oubliera ce que vous lui faites actuellement seulement parce que les choses seront réglées ? Lizzie, ouvrez les yeux bon sang !

- Que je les ouvre sur quoi, Red ? Sur vous ? Sur ce monde glauque auquel je ne comprends rien et qui, chaque jour, me montre à quel point je suis un rouage essentiel dans une machine dont j'ignore tout ? Si je dois voir le monde à travers vos yeux, montrez-moi le chemin, décrivez-moi ce que vous voyez, parlez-moi de mon passé, celui que j'ai oublié et dont vous avez fait partie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Parlez-moi vous aussi. La meilleure façon d'avancer est de jouer cartes sur table, pas de faire une partie de poker !

- Je ne peux pas, Lizzie. Je ne peux pas. Je peux simplement vous dire que vous ne devriez pas continuer sur cette voie. Vous allez finir par vous perdre et perdre le meilleur de vous dans cette quête qui ne me conduira qu'à embaucher d'autres personnes pour vous surveiller et veiller sur vous.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me dire quel fut votre rôle dans l'incendie ?

Je soupire. Si je lui dis, elle va s'imaginer encore le pire. Pourtant…

- A une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous me promettiez de ne plus rien me cacher à l'avenir. Et c'est non négociable.

- Promis. Vous avez vraiment peur pour moi ?

- Sans cela, vous ne me connaîtriez toujours pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Elle se redresse contre le mur mais n'en bouge pas encore. Toujours allongé dans le lit, je me soulève un peu et j'enlève mon tee-shirt.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je vais vous expliquer. Lizzie, il y a 28 ans et des poussières, un soir d'avril 1986, je suis allé chez vous avec un certain Pete. Pete a tué votre mère en pensant que votre père serait là et il a mis le feu à votre maison. Avant cela, il m'avait assommé. Quand je fus revenu à moi, tout brûlait, y compris moi et j'étais allongé près de la dépouille de votre mère. Puis j'ai entendu vos cris, vos pleurs.

Elle vient de fermer les yeux. Elle s'accroupit soudain sur le sol, en proie à de violentes réactions. Je l'entends maintenant pleurer. Je sors du lit et vais vers elle. Incapable de faire autrement, je pose ma main sur sa tête et caresse ses cheveux. Elle ne me voit pas. Ne me regarde pas non plus.

- C'était vous, mon chevalier du ciel ?

- Oui. Lizzie, j'ai aussi des cicatrices.

A ce moment, elle relève la tête et cherche en moi des réponses. Je me tourne et lui montre ce qu'il m'est resté de cette fameuse nuit.

Sa main se lève et touche mon dos. Puis elle la retire. Comme si cela pouvait encore la brûler.

- Mais pourquoi…pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Red…pourquoi ? Et ce silence pendant des années…et tout ça…pourquoi ?

- Vous m'aviez oublié.

- J'ai des flashs parfois. La chanson. Les paroles rassurantes. C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? Pas mon père.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans cet incendie. Si j'avais pu, personne ne serait mort ce soir-là. Ni après. Si j'avais su plus tôt…

- Que faisiez-vous là, Red ?

- C'est compliqué, Lizzie. Je devais accompagner Pete. C'était ma première mission au sein d'une unité particulière de la CIA. L'époque était bizarre aussi.

- Et mon père ? C'était vraiment un criminel ?

- Non. C'était un type bien. Il avait seulement été témoin de quelque chose et on devait s'assurer qu'il ne parlerait pas.

- Et il est mort maintenant ?

- Hélas oui. Et vous êtes la prochaine sur la liste de celui ou ceux qui veulent effacer le passé. S'il vous plait, Lizzie, n'essayez pas d'en savoir plus.

- C'est suite à la mort de mon père que vous avez décidé de vous livrer ?

- Ma décision était prise depuis un certain temps, en voyant une photo de vous avec Tom et une de Tom avec une autre femme. Mais oui, la mort de votre père a précipité les choses.

- Il s'appelait comment ?

- Miroslav Bladic.

- Donc mon nom de famille est Bladic ?

Et zut ! Comment lui dire que Lisa Bladic était morte le 27 avril 1986 dans l'incendie de sa maison, avec ses parents ?

Elle a vu mon tic. Je sais que j'en ai un quand j'hésite à dire quelque chose que je vais regretter.

- Red…je connais ce tic.

- Je sais. Lisa Bladic est morte à l'âge de 4 ans et 3 semaines. Vous êtes née Elisabeth Ryleen, et vous savez la suite.

- Quand Sam m'a adoptée, il m'a donné son nom : Dawns. Et j'ai ensuite épousé Tom qui m'a donné le nom de Keen. Ca sonnait bien et pas différent du nom que j'avais toujours porté.

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Tom, Red.

Je la rejoins alors par terre. Si elle veut que nous ayons cette discussion sur le sol, pourquoi pas ? Je suis à demi nu devant elle.

- L'aimez-vous encore ?

- Que feriez-vous si Naomi était Tom ? Si elle vous avait trahi et menti, si tout ce que vous aviez vécu avec elle avait été une farce destinée à atteindre quelqu'un dont vous ignoriez l'existence, que feriez-vous ? Vous la tueriez ? Vous la laisseriez croupir là indéfiniment jusqu'à en être las ?

- Aimiez-vous Tom à ce point, Lizzie ?

- Oui. Oui parce qu'il avait tout ce que je cherchais depuis des années. Oui parce qu'il était drôle et qu'avec lui, je me sentais…

- La reine du bal de promo.

- Mieux encore.

- Le centre de son univers.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- C'est un peu le but. On fait tous ça car cela permet de rendre la fille amoureuse ou dépendante.

- Vous connaissez la technique car vous l'employez avec moi. Vous l'aviez employée aussi avec Naomi.

- Elle vous a dit ça ?

- C'est faux ? Vous disparaissez de ma vie pendant plus de 28 ans et vous revenez en ne jurant que par moi. C'est quoi l'idée, Red ? Faire de moi votre « chose », comme pour Tom ?

- Non ! Je ne vous manipule pas.

- Bien sur que si ! Votre seule présence dans cette chambre ce soir en est la preuve. Je vous aide à trouver quelque chose. Et je dois rester en vie assez longtemps pour que vous y parveniez. N'est-ce pas ?

La conversation m'échappe. Nous étions pourtant bien partis de Tom, non ? Relisez les minutes ! Bon, alors comment en sommes-nous arrivés à parler de ça ?

- Non Lizzie. Non. Pour moi, vous devez seulement rester en vie. Sans autre raison que celle-ci. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre.

- A cause de Sam ?

- Non. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous ressentiez pour Tom.

- Il fut mon mari, Red. Ou du moins je l'avais pris pour tel. Est-ce que je l'aime encore ? Je n'en sais rien. Là, dans son cachot sale et pas rasé, je n'ai pas envie de lui. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il meure non plus.

- Ce qui veut dire que s'il était propre et bien rasé, vous coucheriez de nouveau avec lui ?

Elle se relève. Je suis en train de la pousser dans des retranchements auxquels elle refuse de penser.

- Je ne sais pas ! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus ? Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais avoir des mois pour y réfléchir. Mais cela ne sera pas le cas. Vous ne me laisserez pas autant de temps avec lui pour décider de son sort. La loi de Reddington veut que l'on meure toujours pour avoir blessé Elisabeth.

- Je peux assouplir cette loi si vous me le demandez.

- Et après ? Red…après, il se passera quoi ? Je le relâche. Bien. Il sera mort le lendemain. Si ce n'est à cause de vous, ce sera par Berlin.

- Il n'en fera rien.

- C'est vrai que vous savez pour sa fille. Vous pensez qu'il laissera Tom en vie ?

- L'ennui dans tout ça c'est que je ne sais pas ce que fera Tom une fois libre. Il pourrait voir les Fédéraux et leur dire ce que vous lui avez fait.

- Je l'ai soigné et gardé en vie. Ce n'est pas condamnable.

- Lizzie…vous l'avez détenu et vous l'avez fait parler.

- Red…on ne torture pas les gens de la même manière quand ceux-ci vous ont déjà maintes fois fait l'amour.

- Ok, je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

- Je n'ai pas recouché avec Tom depuis des lustres.

- Mais vous le referiez s'il était libre, et propre et si tout était encore possible entre vous.

- Je l'aimais.

- Et vous l'aimez encore assez pour y croire.

- Vous aimez toujours Naomi aussi. Je vous ai vus tous les deux, le jour de son départ. Notre passé fait toujours partie de nous.

- En ce cas, j'étais là avant Tom.

- On ne peut pas comparer.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- J'avais 4 ans !

- Et vous en avez 32. Vous êtes devenue très belle et très désirable.

- Tom fera toujours partie de moi, Red.

Je me lève à mon tour. Et nous voici tous les deux, debout contre un mur à un pas d'un lit douillet où nous serions certainement mieux pour parler de la suite. Car suite il va y avoir. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant. La jalousie me tenaille et l'envie d'elle aussi.

Elle est dos au mur et je me place face à elle. Sans la toucher pour l'instant, je pose mes mains de chaque côté de ses épaules et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Il reste en vie mais vous ne le revoyez jamais plus. Ce marché vous convient-il ?

- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours l'en empêcher.

- Peut-être pas. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir vous empêcher d'avoir envie de le revoir.

- Comment ?

Je me penche vers elle et effleure son cou de mes lèvres. Sans jamais la toucher autrement que par ma bouche, je dépose des baisers légers partout entre son cou et son front, en évitant scrupuleusement ses lèvres, m'arrêtant fièrement à leur commissure, pour l'allumer et voir si sa veine jugulaire palpite ou pas.

- Votre veine, là…

Je repose ma bouche à l'endroit.

- Elle me dit en ce moment même que vous êtes troublée. Votre cœur bat plus vite aussi.

- Arrêtez !

- Pourquoi ?

Elle se libère et s'assoit sur son lit.

- Nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de relation tous les deux.

- En vertu de quoi ?

- Vous êtes comme un père pour moi.

- Pas vraiment. Lizzie, vous avez envie de moi.

- Vous avez touché des zones sensibles ! J'aurais tout aussi bien réagi si un chien m'avait fait pareil !

- Je vois. J'aurais du vous embrasser.

- Red, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça tous les deux. Ce serait…

- Ce serait quoi, Lizzie ?

- Inconvenant. Pas normal. Pas bien.

- Je suis inconvenant, pas vraiment normal et certainement pas bien. Et vous prouvez ce soir que vous ne valez pas mieux que moi. Autre chose ?

- J'aime toujours Tom.

- Laissez-moi une chance de le mettre au passé.

- Vous n'avez pas ce pouvoir.

- Vous croyez ?

Je suis en train de perdre le peu de raison qu'il me restait mais, avouez, elle l'a bien cherché, non ?

Je me penche vers elle et, sans plus de cérémonie, je l'entraîne en position horizontale sur le lit. Là, je prends ses lèvres avec passion. Elle résiste. J'insiste en passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Et enfin elle me cède le passage. Enfin je sens sa langue qui danse avec la mienne. Enfin sa peau entre en contact avec moi quand je lui ôte son vieux bout de tissu. Elle est là, la poitrine dénudée sous mes yeux avides et elle caresse mon dos. Sans se lasser.

- Que disais-tu déjà ?

- Tu triches toujours, Ray.

- Pour avoir ce que je veux le plus au monde, oui. Je suis prêt à tout. Et je te veux, Lizzie. La petite fille d'Annandale a disparu. La femme que j'ai entre les bras a pris sa place de façon permanente. Je n'ai vu que toi et je ne verrai plus que toi. A tout jamais. Naomi le savait. Sam aussi. L'acceptes-tu ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Tu peux encore me mettre dehors.

- Et tu reviendras à la charge jusqu'à ce que je cède.

- C'est fort probable, en effet. Tu es mon seul et unique combat, Lizzie. Depuis toujours et pour toujours aussi. Et je ne pourrai jamais mieux te protéger qu'en t'aimant. Si tu me laisses t'aimer.

- A ta manière, absolue et étouffante.

- Tu as aussi le droit de m'aimer de façon identique.

- Tu ne le supporteras pas.

- On fait un essai pendant 10 ans et on voit ce qu'il se passe, ok ?

- Tu es fou.

- De toi. Mais tu me laisses faire c'est que tu n'as pas davantage de raison.

- Je l'ai perdue quand je t'ai rencontré.

Je l'embrasse encore. Et peu à peu…

A 3h du matin, je me suis souvenu que Dembe attendait dans la voiture. Quand j'ai appelé, il n'a pas répondu. J'ai rappelé vers 6h, après un nouvel échange de bons procédés avec Lizzie, et là, il m'a calmement répliqué que les fenêtres de la chambre étaient restées ouvertes et qu'il en avait assez vu pour s'en aller l'âme en paix. Il nous savait protégés l'un par l'autre.

Puisse-t-il avoir eu raison….

_Fin de la seconde partie. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Le témoin Donald**

**Greffier, pouvez-nous maintenant nous lire le témoignage suivant, s'il vous plait ?**

_Témoignage de Donald Ressler, agent du FBI, en date du 6 novembre 2014_

* * *

><p>Lors de notre dernière affaire, je fus confronté à ma dépendance aux antidépresseurs. A ce que cela impliquait aussi dans mon travail. Liz n'en a pas parlé à Cooper. Je crois qu'elle n'en a parlé à personne. Seulement avec moi, lorsque nous fûmes rentrés à Washington. Elle m'a raccompagné à mon appartement et s'y est invitée.<p>

Pendant qu'elle téléphonait à Reddington et au Bureau, j'ai pris une douche et je l'ai rejointe dans le salon. Elle avait commandé une pizza. Et nous avons parlé.

- Don, je ne dirai rien à Cooper ou à la psy si vous me promettez d'arrêter ça. Prenez quelques jours de congés pour vous retaper et arrêtez ces cochonneries.

- J'ai essayé, Liz. Et ok pour les congés.

- Réussissez ! Je peux vous aider pour y parvenir. Vous me faites confiance, non ?

- Cela va de soi.

- Alors commencez à me parler. Depuis quand prenez-vous ces drogues ?

- Depuis la mort d'Audrey.

- Que ressentez-vous exactement ?

- Je me sens perdu, seul, mal. Je souffre tellement si vous saviez…

- Je sais ce que c'est, Don. Mais vous allez vous relever. Vous allez continuer à avancer parce que vous êtes jeune, fort et incroyablement séduisant.

J'ai souri.

- Me feriez-vous du plat, agent Keen ?

- Si cela pouvait vous aider à aller mieux, je le ferais volontiers !

- Mais je ne suis pas votre genre d'homme, hein ?

- Vous êtes mon ami. Je crois.

- Et vous avez Reddington.

- Sur le dos, c'est sûr ! Comme une carapace qui tient tellement chaud qu'elle en est étouffante.

- Il vous aime, c'est normal.

- Il me manipule, Don. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de lui ou de moi. C'est vous le sujet du soir. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de jolies filles qui n'attendent qu'un geste de votre part. Regardez-les. Vous devez recommencer à vivre, parce que c'est aussi ce qu'aurait voulu Audrey.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger ou la sauver, Liz. Vous savez ce que cela me fait ? Je me sens…impuissant.

- Euh…ne dites jamais ça à une fille qui viendra vous draguer !

- Liz !

- Personne ne peut protéger quelqu'un contre son gré.

- Sauf Reddington.

- Je devrais alors l'appeler pour qu'il vienne vous secouer un peu.

- Je vais m'en passer, merci.

- Vous ne pouviez rien faire pour Audrey. Mais vous pouvez faire encore beaucoup de choses pour toutes les autres. Et si, d'aventure, parmi toutes ces filles il y en a une qui parvient à toucher votre cœur alors vous serez guéri.

- Comment on fait ça, Liz ? Comment on fait pour reprendre goût à la vie ou seulement pour regarder d'autres personnes quand on a perdu celle qui comptait le plus pour nous ?

- On arrête les cachets…et on ne les remplace par d'autres addictions comme l'alcool, par exemple.

- Je n'aime pas boire.

- Tant mieux. J'ai connu des personnes qui se sevraient d'une addiction en sombrant dans une autre. Donc, vous arrêtez les pilules et vous verrez qu'il y a plus de force en vous que ce que vous croyez. Là, votre esprit est faussé et vous vous servez de votre dépendance pour ne pas voir la réalité.

- La réalité me fait peur.

- Vous avez peur de découvrir que vous pouvez vivre, que vous pouvez de nouveau aimer, que vous pouvez de nouveau souffrir aussi mais c'est le risque à courir.

- Vous pouvez parler, vous ! Depuis Tom, vous avez avancé ?

- Moi, je n'ai pas recours à des subterfuges, Don. Je n'ai pas besoin de me voiler la face pour vivre. Je fais face, justement. Et oui, c'est douloureux. Oui, c'est même sacrément compliqué parfois. J'aimerais avoir Tom en face de moi et le briser comme il m'a brisée. Cependant, plus le temps passe et mieux je me sens. Moins je ressens de colère. J'avance.

- Je le redis, vous avez Reddington. Que vous le vouliez ou non, que vous l'acceptiez ou non, je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour vous.

- Mais il ne remplacera jamais Tom.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous refusez de le voir comme un homme normal ?

- Il n'est pas un homme normal, Don. Il est dangereux et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

- Je pensais savoir des tas de choses sur lui. Et je m'aperçois finalement que je m'étais peut-être trompé, du moins partiellement. Il n'est pas si mauvais que je le pensais. Et quand je le vois avec vous, il y a de la tendresse en lui. Quand il vous regarde, quand il vous parle, il y a sans doute même autre chose de plus profond que la tendresse. Une sorte d'amour.

- Il n'est pas mon père.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Quasiment, oui. Il faudrait un test ADN pour le confirmer mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin.

- Comment le savez-vous alors ?

- J'ai mes sources.

- Liz…vous me cachez quelque chose.

- Oui. En fait, je le cache à tout le monde.

On nous a livré la pizza. Curieusement, j'avais faim et je pensais moins à Audrey qu'à ce que cachait Liz. Je savais bien qu'elle avait toujours eu un petit côté mystérieux mais là, depuis quelques semaines, il s'était accentué.

- Que nous cachez-vous donc ?

- On va conclure un marché, tous les deux. Je vous révèle mon secret et vous me promettez de sortir avec moi, un soir. Tenez, demain soir, ce serait parfait.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

- Super !

- Alors ?

Elle semblait mal à l'aise et se tordait nerveusement les mains. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je détiens Tom dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble. Il est enchaîné aux pieds.

Celle-ci, je ne l'avais pas vue venir !

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- 7 semaines et demi.

- Waouh ! Pourquoi et que lui faites-vous ?

- Je ne lui fais rien de grave. Pas de torture ou autres trucs de ce genre. Je le laisse me parler, c'est tout.

- Et il le fait ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait. Sur Berlin, sur Red, sur mon passé.

- Eh bien…si je m'attendais. Et vous comptez faire quoi maintenant, avec lui ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai hésité à en parler à Red, hier. Lui, il saurait quoi faire. Mais j'ai peur qu'il tue Tom.

- Vous l'aimez toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non mais je n'ai pas oublié que je l'ai aimé. Il fut mon premier grand amour, Don.

- Comme Audrey pour moi.

- C'est ça. Si je le laisse partir, il va faire quoi ? Il va devenir quoi ? Je ne le reverrai plus et ce sera vraiment la fin de notre histoire. Là, je le tiens et je ne suis pas prête à le perdre. Ou à perdre nos souvenirs communs. Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu…larguée.

- Nous formons un sacré tandem, tous les deux. Nous pourrions dès ce soir perdre nos plaques si Cooper savait ce que nous faisons.

- Nous sommes un peu paumés, je crois. Mais on le serait à moins, non ?

- Parlez-en à Red mais sans lui dire où vous cachez Tom. J'irai le surveiller en votre absence.

- Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui veille là-bas.

- Vous avez embauché quelqu'un pour ça ?

- Oui.

- Liz…vous vous rendez bien compte que vous devenez vraiment de plus en plus comme Reddington ? Vos méthodes sont les siennes.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas tué Tom. En le gardant, je l'ai plutôt protégé.

- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

- Laquelle ?

- Vous avez fait l'amour avec Tom, dernièrement ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Votre attitude. Je ressens une certaine honte en vous.

- Une fois.

- Quand ?

- Il y a deux jours. Cadeau d'adieu sûrement.

- Un conseil : évitez d'en parler à Reddington. A mon avis, il le prendrait assez mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est du genre possessif avec vous. S'il nous voyait ici tous les deux, je suis persuadé qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

- Vous vous faites des idées, Don. Red me voit un peu comme sa fille, rien d'autre.

- Et moi, j'ai vu plein de petits lapins roses qui gambadaient joyeusement au clair de Lune sur l'autoroute.

- Les antidépresseurs, Don…

- Ils ne provoquent pas d'hallucination, Liz. Je sais très bien ce que je dis à propos de Reddington. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Appelez-le et dites lui que vous passez la soirée chez moi, en tête à tête.

- Chiche !

- Et s'il débarque, on fait quoi ?

- Je lui parle de Tom. Et de vous, si vous le souhaitez. Je pense qu'il vous aiderait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je crois qu'il vous aime bien.

- Sauf s'il pense que je couche avec vous ! Là, mes jours sont comptés !

- Il ne tue pas tous ceux qui me regardent !

- Regarder, ce n'est rien. Mais si un homme vous touche…

- Aucun homme ne me touche.

- Appelez-le et je suis sûr qu'on va le voir débarquer rapidement.

- Il ne viendra pas.

- Moi je dis que si. Allez-y, appelez-le, que je me marre un peu !

Je me sentais bizarrement plus léger. Cette conversation avec Liz m'amusait beaucoup, je dois l'avouer.

Elle appela Reddington et mit le haut parleur pour que je puisse entendre.

- Lizzie, vous êtes bien rentrée ?

- Oui, tout va bien.

- Vous venez me voir ?

- Je ne peux pas là. Je suis chez Donald.

- Oh ! Il va bien ?

- Pas trop, non.

- Et vous lui tenez la main ?

Je faisais des signes à Liz pour qu'elle enfonce le clou. Je me retenais toutefois de rire.

- En partie. Nous passons une très agréable soirée, pour tout vous dire. Il est assez désarmant.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes seuls tous les deux ?

- Evidemment ! Une soirée en tête à tête, en général, ce sont deux têtes, Red !

Je me décidais à intervenir.

- Liz chérie, tu viens te coucher ?

- Attends, Don…je dois dire un truc à Red d'abord.

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un long silence.

- Red, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui. Vous allez coucher avec lui, Lizzie ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Il est très séduisant, il a besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine et moi aussi.

- Vous pourriez la trouver ailleurs !

- Pas le temps de chercher.

Et il raccrocha. Je regardais Liz et cette fois, j'éclatais de rire.

- Que disais-je déjà ?

- Oh ça va !

- Liz, admettez-le ! Vous lui plaisez. Cela dit, je le comprends.

- Et vous croyez qu'il va venir ?

- Selon vous, il va mettre combien de temps pour arriver ?

- 10 minutes, maximum.

- On va se coucher ou on l'attend sagement ?

- Ne le poussons pas à bout, c'est mieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous fasse du mal.

- Et vous ne voulez pas le perdre non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Il m'étouffe mais…c'est vrai, j'apprécie sa présence et notre étrange collaboration.

- C'est pourquoi vous êtes jalouse des autres femmes.

- Férocement ! Et il en joue.

- Il serait temps que vous parveniez à en discuter vous et lui.

- Il a 22 ans de plus que moi, Don !

- Et alors ? Vous n'avez plus 20 ans non plus. Et, pour ce qu'en disent les femmes au Bureau, il est encore très bien. Certaines n'hésiteraient pas à votre place, je peux vous le dire. Il parait qu'il est sexy ! J'hallucine parfois !

- C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant, je l'admets. Et oui, plutôt sexy dans le genre très sensuel. Sa voix me passe partout, vous savez.

- Il vous attire donc.

- Comme Samar.

- Oh elle…je crois qu'elle commence à craquer pour Aram qui ne demande pas mieux. Toutefois, il est possible qu'il y ait eu un truc entre elle et Reddington. Mais pas forcément sexuel. Enfin, je n'en sais rien.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois d'abord lui parler de Tom.

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'on lui donne la vraie raison de ma présence chez vous ?

- Si quelqu'un le fait, ce sera moi. La guérison passe aussi par l'acceptation, non ?

- Absolument.

- Donc, plus j'avoue mon problème et plus j'ai de chances de m'en guérir. C'est ça ?

- C'est ça. Mais bon, c'est Red…

- Autant en parler à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Il pourra dire ou penser ce qu'il voudra, cela m'atteindra moins.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, en effet.

On sonna à ma porte. Je me suis levé pour ouvrir et fit entrer un Red assez…maussade.

- Reddington, je vous en prie, entrez ! Nous vous attendions.

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce pour s'apercevoir que Liz était là, habillée et que nous avions mangé une pizza.

- Lizzie, vous n'allez pas…

- Je ne vais pas quoi, Red ?

- Coucher avec lui.

- Ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, je crois.

- Elle me concerne.

- Je ne suis pas en danger avec Donald. Bien au contraire. Il peut parfaitement bien me protéger et aussi bien que vous.

Il nous regarda avec insistance, semblant sonder nos âmes. Il posa son chapeau et se défit de son manteau. Puis il reprit.

- Ca, j'en doute ! Il a du mal à se protéger lui-même.

- Hey !

- Vous pensiez peut-être que je ne savais pas pour vos antidépresseurs, Donald ? J'ai des yeux pour voir et un cerveau pour analyser ce que je vois.

- Et un espion dans la place aussi.

- Ca peut aider. Donc, vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

- On vous l'a dit, Red. Don et moi…

- Vous êtes amis. Rien de plus. Vous avez tout sauf l'attitude de deux amants.

- Vous auriez préféré nous trouver au lit ?

- Bon, on va arrêter de jouer et vous allez me dire pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir.

- Nous ne vous avons pas fait venir, Red. Vous êtes venu tout seul.

- Vous saviez que j'allais le faire, non ?

- Don en était convaincu, oui.

- Pas vous ?

- Je vous sais extrêmement préoccupé par ma sécurité, jusqu'à en être parano et étouffant mais là, avec Don, je ne risque rien. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous déplaceriez pour m'empêcher de coucher avec lui, non, en effet. D'autant plus que, si je ne m'abuse, vous n'avez pas hésité à me jeter en pâture hier à votre relation Geof, me demandant même de le séduire.

- Avec lui, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre risque que vous lui accordiez plus qu'un verre. Trop vieux pour vous.

- L'âge m'importe assez peu. De plus, il a de très beaux yeux.

- Et 74 printemps au compteur. Lizzie, vous savez parfaitement allumer les hommes et les maintenir également à une distance réglementaire.

- Vous me traitez d'allumeuse, Red ?

- Vous êtes une séductrice, Lizzie. Même si c'est inconscient chez vous.

- Don, je vous séduis aussi ?

- Euh…je peux donner ma langue à Hudson ?

- Don !

- Il n'a pas tort, Liz. Vous êtes très belle et vous savez jouer de votre beauté quand vous le voulez. Pas nécessairement pour séduire mais pour obtenir ce que vous voulez par la séduction.

- Mais vous ne me désirez pas pour autant, hein ?

- Disons que si vous me disiez oui, je ne dirais peut-être pas non.

- Manquait plus que ça ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas demander à ne collaborer dorénavant qu'avec Samar.

- Moi, je vote pour !

- Red…je doute qu'on vous demande votre avis sur la question.

Je me sentais mal d'avoir du dire ça à Liz. Mais c'était la vérité. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, bien sûr, mais lui faire l'amour était une idée plutôt séduisante.

- Don, demain soir, je vais vous présenter à toutes les femmes de la ville ! Quant à vous, Red, je ne crois pas vous avoir allumé un jour.

- Vous n'arrêtez pas ! Depuis que vous me cachez des choses, vous êtes devenue très…féline avec moi.

- Très quoi ?

- Vous ronronnez. J'apprécie, croyez-le bien mais je sais aussi ce que cela cache.

- Non mais je rêve ! Vous prenez des anxiolytiques, vous aussi ?

- Lizzie, vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est dans votre nature.

- Je vous signale, monsieur Raymond Reddington, que vous n'agissez pas autrement non plus. Quand vous voulez quelque chose de précis et que vous savez d'avance que l'on vous dira non, vous faites du charme.

- Et ça marche, auprès de vous ?

- A votre avis ? Vous ai-je déjà donné l'impression d'y être sensible ?

- C'est arrivé, oui. Cependant, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour mieux m'endormir. Ou que vous le faisiez pour de mauvaises raisons, comme pour en apprendre plus sur votre passé…et le mien.

- A quoi bon ? Je sais tout.

- Tout ?

- Vous voulez bien vous asseoir un moment ? J'ai des choses à vous dire.

Elle le regardait avec un peu de crainte désormais. Je m'approchais d'elle, comme pour la protéger de lui au cas où ça tournerait mal. Il prit place sur une chaise face à nous et planta son regard dans celui de Liz. Intimidant, le regard.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je garde Tom prisonnier depuis plus de 7 semaines.

- Je m'en doutais. Où est-il ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Red. Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal.

- Que faites-vous avec lui ?

- Je le garde en vie. Attaché et enfermé. Et il me parle de vous, de Berlin, de mon passé. Il m'a tout dit. L'ennui c'est que…

- Maintenant, vous ne savez plus quoi faire de lui.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes une belle tête de mule, inconsciente ! Mais qu'aviez-vous donc dans la tête, Lizzie ?

- Je voulais seulement…

- Quoi ? Prolonger un peu votre romance ? Le faire payer ?

- Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, Red. Je l'ai aimé plus que personne avant lui. Et je ne peux toujours pas me résoudre à le perdre définitivement.

- Vous l'aimez toujours ?

- Non. Mais j'ai encore des souvenirs. De beaux souvenirs. Si Tom meurt, tout ça va devenir…sale et méprisant et…comment vous expliquer ?...j'ai peur de tout perdre pour de bon. Vous comprenez ? S'il vous plait, dites-moi que je ne suis pas stupide et que ma réaction est normale.

- Etes-vous au moins consciente du pétrin dans lequel vous vous êtes mise ?

- Par rapport au FBI, oui, je sais.

- Qu'adviendra-t-il de vous si Berlin vient à savoir que Tom est vivant et que vous le détenez ?

- Comment pourrait-il le savoir ?

- Mais tout se sait toujours Lizzie ! Bon sang ! Bon, dites-moi où est Tom.

- Non.

- Lizzie, je vous promets de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais vous ne pouvez pas le garder là indéfiniment ! Je sais ce que gagne un agent du FBI. Votre salaire tout entier doit y passer ! Alors, soyez raisonnable et laissez-moi gérer ça.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais donner quelque chose à Berlin qu'il ne pourra pas refuser et grâce auquel vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis. Ensuite, je libérerai Tom. Il pourra aller où bon lui semble.

- Et s'il va voir le FBI ?

- Il n'en fera rien s'il n'est pas idiot. Je vais le mettre en garde de toute façon.

- Vous promettez ?

- Lizzie…

- Promettez-moi, Red ! Si jamais vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous jure que vous pourrez me dire adieu pour de bon. Vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de me revoir. Même dans 28 ans.

- Je vous promets, Lizzie. Et, vous et moi, nous avons à parler, seul à seule.

- Oui. Je vous emmène voir Tom en ce cas. Donald, vous venez avec nous ?

- Vous voulez que je vienne ?

- Bien sûr ! Red, cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

- Non. Mais, Donald, pouvez-vous me laisser 5 minutes avec Liz avant de partir ?

- Je vais me changer dans ma chambre. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini.

- Merci.

Je suis parti dans ma chambre mais, évidemment, j'ai entendu leur conversation. Qu'ils désirent être seuls, soit, cependant les murs ne sont pas épais chez moi.

- Que vous a dit Tom, Lizzie ?

- Sur vous ?

- Sur votre passé et sur moi, oui.

- Que vous étiez présent lors de l'incendie.

- D'accord. Et quoi d'autre ?

- Que mon père s'en était sorti mais qu'il avait disparu dans la nature. Je lui ai demandé si vous étiez mon père.

- Et il vous a dit quoi ?

- Il m'a dit que non. Vous êtes celui qui m'a sauvé des flammes et qui m'avez conduite chez Sam. C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je vous raconterai une autre fois mais oui, c'est vrai. Lizzie…vos souvenirs reviennent peu à peu, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai des flashes, oui, quand je me concentre sur cette nuit-là. Et maintenant, je vois votre visage. Vous étiez très beau quand vous étiez jeune.

- Je le suis resté, non ?

Je l'entendis rire de façon très…sensuelle.

- Qui tente de séduire qui, maintenant ?

- Si j'avais la moindre chance d'y parvenir, Lizzie, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous n'avoir pas la moindre chance ?

- J'en ai une ?

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Elle venait de l'allumer copieusement et de lui donner le feu vert. A la place de Reddington, je lui aurais sauté dessus. Du coup, j'ai attendu leur signal pour les rejoindre. Mais par pure curiosité, j'ai passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et j'ai vu Liz qui souriait et Reddington qui restait bouche bée.

- Don, on part quand vous voulez !

Je suis allé les rejoindre et nous sommes partis tous les trois voir Tom. Dans la voiture, Liz et Red étaient à l'arrière et moi devant avec Dembe. Personne ne disait rien mais les deux autres, derrière, semblaient être plus proches. A un moment, j'ai pu observer la main de Red toucher celle de Liz et cette dernière lui enserrer les doigts. La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour eux...

Nous arrivâmes là où Liz gardait Tom et on le découvrit enchaîné, assis sur un vieux matelas, avec une barbe de plusieurs semaines. A première vue, il ne semblait pas mal en point.

- Liz, tu m'as amené plusieurs visiteurs, c'est gentil.

- Tom, c'est Red qui va s'occuper de toi dorénavant.

Tom grimaça.

- Alors c'est fini, Liz ? Tu me jettes dans la fosse aux lions en dépit de l'autre soir ?

- L'autre soir, je te disais adieu Tom. Rien de plus.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il parle ?

- Je vous raconterai plus tard.

- Et vous, Ressler, vous ne dites rien ? Vous allez les laisser m'éliminer ?

- Je suis seulement là comme témoin. Et je me fiche éperdument de ce qui peut vous arriver. C'est juste pour info.

- Tom, avant de vous libérer, je vais vous préciser certains points. Le premier c'est que Lizzie m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous tuer. Et elle a de très bons arguments.

Sur ces mots, il la regarda avec un sourire comme je ne lui en avais jamais vu. Elle rougit un peu et lui sourit en retour.

- La seconde c'est que vous n'allez pas voir le FBI en sortant. Ni plus tard. Si jamais l'idée vous effleurait l'esprit, oubliez ça. Donald et Liz ici présent m'en avertiraient aussitôt et vous auriez de gros problèmes.

- J'en ai déjà !

- Plus gros encore ! Pour l'instant, vous êtes en vie et en bonne santé. Cela pourrait ne pas durer. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Et Berlin ?

- Vous êtes libre d'aller le rejoindre. Lui et moi en avons fini avec cette petite guerre débile. Néanmoins, on ne vous libère pas ce soir. Il faudra attendre encore quelques heures car j'ai des choses à régler avant.

- Vous avez retrouvé la fille ?

- Oui. Et je vais la rendre à son père. Nous devons savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Et, à mon avis, vous pourriez nous aider.

- Je ne sais pas. Si je le fais, j'y gagne quoi ?

- La rédemption.

- Je ne demande que le pardon de Liz.

- Tu ne l'auras pas Tom. Et, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir non plus. Je t'ai laissé la vie sauve pour ne pas salir nos souvenirs davantage que tu l'as fait mais cela n'ira pas plus loin.

- C'est dommage.

- Il ne fallait pas faire passer ton boulot avant nous. Il ne fallait pas me trahir. Je passe à autre chose et j'en ai fini avec toi. Définitivement.

- Tu passes à autre chose ou à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Les deux. Demain, je ne viendrai pas. Je te dis donc adieu maintenant. Prends la bonne décision !

Elle nous laissa entre hommes pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps pour Tom de cracher son venin.

- Reddington, au cas où elle oublierait de vous le dire : j'ai couché avec elle il y a deux jours. Ici même. Et c'était encore plus torride que dans mes souvenirs !

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça.

- Donald, vous pouvez tourner la tête, s'il vous plait ?

- Pourquoi ? J'aimerais participer moi aussi.

J'ai regardé Red donner un magistral uppercut dans la mâchoire de Tom qui l'avait bien mérité. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rire. Ce type était vraiment un salopard. Comment Liz avait-elle pu l'aimer ou du moins ne pas voir son double jeu ? A côté de lui, Red était le plus gentil des hommes !

Je commençais à l'apprécier, lui. Un peu. Disons que j'apprenais peu à peu à voir de nouvelles facettes du personnage qui n'était pas aussi monstrueux que je pouvais le croire. Il restait un criminel, certes, mais…son attitude envers Liz, son petit côté chevaleresque et le fait qu'il ait pu respecter sa promesse malgré l'envie flagrante qu'il avait de tuer Tom, tout ça me le rendait un peu plus humain.

Nous sommes sortis de la pièce et avons rejoint Liz à l'extérieur. Red avait le visage fermé et elle s'en aperçut très vite.

- Tout va bien ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et passa devant elle sans un regard.

- Don, il s'est passé quoi là-dedans ?

- Tom lui a dit que vous aviez fait l'amour ensemble il y a deux jours.

- Quel con !

- Oui. Red lui a défoncé la mâchoire et…bon courage, Liz !

- Je vais en avoir besoin.

Nous l'avons retrouvé qui nous attendait à l'intérieur de la Berline.

- Dembe, tu ramènes Donald.

- Red…

- Je ne veux rien entendre, agent Keen.

- Red !

- Taisez-vous ! Vous me dégoûtez.

- Mais laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer !

- M'expliquer quoi ? Vous venez de me manipuler pour obtenir de moi que je ne tue pas cette espèce de cafard !

- Je ne vous ai pas manipulé.

- Ben voyons ! Vous m'avez totalement séduit pour que je cède à votre requête. Et après, une fois qu'il sera libre, c'est quoi le plan ? Vous allez le rejoindre, c'est ça ?

- Jamais. J'ai dit la vérité tout à l'heure. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. C'est fini entre lui et moi. Fini, vous entendez ?

- Alors pourquoi ?

- C'était un souvenir, une façon de dire adieu autrement que par la violence. Je l'ai aimé et ça comptera toujours pour moi. Mais c'est fini, je vous le jure.

- Et s'il revient un jour vers vous la bouche en cœur, vous offrant une nouvelle chance ?

- Il prendra la balle que vous auriez aimé lui mettre dans le cœur. Et c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. Red…je suis passé à autre chose, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela m'a pris du temps pour le comprendre et pour l'admettre mais…j'ai besoin de vous.

- Comme ami, mentor, père de substitution.

- Vous êtes plus têtu qu'un âne ! Et quand vous êtes en colère, vous devenez aveugle et sourd.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment, Lizzie ?

- Vous. Je vous veux, vous. Jour et nuit. Dans ma vie et dans mes nuits. Je veux sentir votre peau contre la mienne. Je veux vous embrasser le matin pour vous réveiller. Je veux caresser vos blessures pour les effacer. Je vous veux.

Ca, c'était de la déclaration ! Je n'aurais jamais cru Liz capable de ça. Je me suis tourné pour voir comment il réagissait. Pour l'instant, il ne disait rien et gardait la tête fixée bien droite, le regard dans le vague. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me voie.

- Quoi, Donald ? Un truc à dire ?

- Vous êtes un crétin, Reddington.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Et demandez donc à Dembe de vous expliquer comment vous défaire de votre addiction.

Je notais pour moi-même l'information. Puis je me tournais vers Liz qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle vous aime ?

- Fermez-la, Donald ! Lizzie…

- ….

- Lizzie, regardez-moi.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Alors il céda. Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, Lizzie mais là…cet abruti qui se vante, c'était trop. J'aurais préféré l'apprendre de toi.

- Je sais. J'allais t'en parler.

- Je suis très possessif.

- Ray, j'ai voulu seulement lui dire au revoir. C'est tout. Cela ne signifiait rien.

- Rien que de t'imaginer avec lui…mon Dieu ! Déjà avant c'était dur mais maintenant, alors que je pensais qu'il ne comptait plus pour toi. Tu comprends ce que je ressens, non ?

- Oui. De la même façon que je n'aime pas que Samar te tourne autour. Ou les autres.

- Tu es bien jalouse, en fin de compte.

- Terriblement.

Il caressa ses lèvres de sa main.

- On peut y arriver, toi et moi, tu crois ?

- On va y arriver. Embrasse-moi, Ray. Efface Tom.

Il ne se fit pas prier et je les vis échanger un baiser…j'ai tourné la tête. Ils méritaient un peu d'intimité.

Ils m'ont déposé chez moi et j'ai noté ce que me disait Dembe. La dernière image que j'ai eu d'eux ce soir-là était celle d'un couple très enlacé – presque emmêlé – à l'arrière d'une voiture et qui partageaient des baisers à n'en plus finir.

Quand j'ai appelé Liz le lendemain matin, j'ai entendu Reddington derrière elle lui demander de raccrocher. Elle riait. C'était si bon de l'entendre rire de nouveau.

_Note de l'auteur qui rame_ :_ je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il est donc fort probable que je le retouche dans les jours à venir. Votre aide me serait__ précieuse sur ce coup...merci d'avance ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Le producteur**

**- Notre dernier témoin est…**

**- Excusez-moi, Votre Honneur, il faut que vous cessiez de suite les poursuites contre Monsieur Reddington et l'agent Keen. **

**- Et vous êtes ?**

**- Jon Bokenkamp, producteur de la série « Blacklist ». **

**- Et puis-je savoir, monsieur Bokenkamp, pourquoi je devrais cesser les poursuites contre les prévenus ? **

**- C'est un simple malentendu, Votre Honneur. Me permettez-vous de vous expliquer ? **

**- Je vous en prie. Approchez et prenez la place à ma gauche. Greffier ?**

**Le greffier s'approche, une Bible dans la main. Le producteur se lève. **

**- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ? **

**- Je le jure.**

**La Juge :**

**- On vous écoute, monsieur Bokenkamp.**

* * *

><p><em>Simple journaliste en mal de scoop palpitant, je suis dans la salle depuis le début de cet étrange procès, ne sachant pas trop s'il s'agit d'une blague ou d'un cas pouvant faire jurisprudence. Mon nom est sans importance, tout comme mon rôle qui n'est que vous narrer les faits depuis le début. Du mieux que je peux en gardant l'authenticité des faits dans leur ensemble et même, parfois, dans les détails. <em>

_Aujourd'hui, 19 novembre 2014, je vais écouter ce que ce producteur va nous dire. J'ai l'intuition que cela va croustiller comme un pop corn tout juste cuit. _

_Vous pensiez vraiment que les accusés eux-mêmes vous relataient les faits ? Ou que le greffier faisait des heures supplémentaires bénévoles en vous les relayant, simplement pour vos beaux yeux ? Il fallait un témoin neutre. Je l'ai été et j'espère que vous aurez su apprécier mon effacement volontaire dans l'affaire. Un vrai journaliste relate les faits et n'intervient pas. Il ne fait pas l'information, il la commente ou la révèle. C'est du moins ainsi que j'ai appris le métier…dans les années 70, quand la télévision n'avait pas encore absorbé la moelle et les neurones des gens et quand internet ne leur avait pas donné le pouvoir de faire le même métier que moi. En pire. _

_Mais cessons ce bavardage qui vous ennuie certainement. Le témoin Jon Bokenkamp est à la barre et commence à parler. J'enregistre._

* * *

><p>- Je tiens d'abord à présenter mes excuses à la Cour ainsi qu'aux jurés de cette affaire. C'est une histoire de fous ! Quand on m'en a parlé, j'ai cru que j'avais atterri dans la 4ème dimension. En fait, si je me souviens bien, tout est parti de Megan Boon, l'actrice qui joue le rôle d'Elisabeth Keen. Quand elle a vu des montages photos d'elle et de Red, alias James Spader, elle a commencé à le narguer avec une éventuelle romance entre leurs deux personnages et cela nous a donné des idées. Je fus scénariste avant d'être producteur et je sais comment les choses marchent. Si l'on veut tenir le public en haleine, il faut lui donner du grain à moudre, des personnages moins lisses qu'il n'y parait et, souvent, des histoires romantiques qu'ils nomment le ship. Les femmes adorent ça ! Notre public est en grande partie féminin et, pour leur faire plaisir sans en rajouter non plus, nous avons commencé à envisager des relations plus complexes entre Raymond Reddington et Elisabeth Keen. Nous avons sorti Tom Keen, le mari de Liz, de l'équation. En promettant quand même à l'acteur de devenir plus récurrent. Il est doué ! Et il nous permettait aussi de pouvoir rebondir à tout moment sur lui. Puis, en regardant les plans de scènes entre James et Megan, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il y avait entre eux une certaine alchimie. Ca fonctionnait. Ce qui, au départ, nous semblait secondaire est devenu peu à peu le moteur de la série. Quoi que nous fassions désormais, il fallait jouer sur leur relation équivoque tout en préservant une part de mystère. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des scénaristes de talent dans mon équipe. Ils savent maintenir le suspense de la relation entre les personnages tout en avançant malgré tout des possibles théories…qu'ils défont la semaine suivante. Tout cela donne du sel à la série. C'est ce qui fait en partie son succès car si nous avions voulu faire une série sur Hannibal Lecter et Clarice Starling, nous l'aurions fait depuis longtemps sans succès. Nous voulions quelque chose de différent, de plus fouillé, de plus compliqué aussi mais sans que cela se perde dans les méandres de nos imaginations fertiles. Nous devons garder notre public si notre série veut perdurer. Aussi avons-nous imaginé de fabriquer de fausses histoires. Comme celles que le greffier vous a lues précédemment. Nous voulions seulement tester leur impact sur vous, voir ce que vous ressentiez et comment vous les appréhendiez. Le résultat fut assez édifiant pour que je sorte de l'ombre et que je vienne ce jour témoigner de ce qui n'aura été qu'une belle aventure imaginaire.<p>

Cependant…il fut une histoire que nous avions écrit et qui ne se déroula pas comme nous l'avions pensé. Les acteurs ont improvisé et voici ce que cela a donné.

_Sur l'écran, nous voyons défiler un épisode entier. Je vous retranscris le tout. A la façon d'un scénario._

* * *

><p>Un téléphone sonne. Une femme sortant d'une douche répond, seulement drapée de deux serviettes, l'une sur sa tête et l'autre sur son corps.<p>

- Désolée, j'étais sous ma douche.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Lizzie. L'image est…agréable.

On le voit qui lève les yeux au ciel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elle sourit mais ne veut pas qu'il le sache. Elle met dans sa voix une certaine dureté.

- Red, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Des tas de choses. Que diriez-vous d'une petite mission tous les deux à Miami ?

- Pour l'instant rien. Dites m'en plus.

- Ramon Cortiega, Cubain supposément pro castriste depuis plus de 30 ans. Il détient une flotte intéressante de cargos pour le fret de canne à sucre, de café, de pommes de terre ou de riz.

- Et les cargos se rendent où ?

- La plupart ici, aux Etats-Unis. Certains naviguent vers l'Amérique du Sud ou l'Europe mais ce ne sont pas les plus rentables. Ni les plus intéressants pour vous.

- Ni pour vous, je présume.

- J'ai des actions sur la canne à sucre cubaine. Pas sur le trafic de Cortiega. Là, je n'ai rien à gagner.

- A d'autres ! Vous avez toujours à gagner. Que ce soit financièrement ou humainement.

- Lizzie…je vous donne de grands criminels régulièrement et la seule chose que vous pensez encore à faire c'est de m'associer à eux ? Je suis vexé.

Cette fois, elle rit et veut qu'il l'entende. Puis elle redevient sérieuse tout en enlevant la serviette qui couvre ses cheveux.

Il l'entend rire et s'en réjouit, un immense sourire venant éclairer son visage.

- Donc, ce Cubain, il fait quoi selon vous ?

- Il fait passer des marchandises humaines, pardi ! Au prix où sont payées toutes les cargaisons, il ne peut s'agir que de ça ou de drogue.

- Ou d'armes aussi.

- C'est Cuba, Lizzie. Ils ont moins d'armes là-bas que nous dans un Etat comme celui du Texas ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous y ayons implanté la base de Guantanamo ? Parce que le climat est sympa ? Nous y sommes allés parce que nos relations avec Fidel sont moins tendues qu'il ne veut le faire croire et parce que nous savons aussi que nos GI's n'y risquent rien. Cuba, c'est un peu l'Amérique…en plus petit.

- Merci pour la leçon de géopolitique. Si j'ai bien saisi ce que votre esprit tordu veut me dire, vous voudriez que nous allions ensemble à Miami pour rencontrer un intermédiaire de ce Cortiega. C'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait. Vous voyez que vous commencez à penser comme moi ?

- Je n'espère pas !

- C'est si dramatique que ça ? Imaginez un instant que vous êtes moi…

- C'est au-delà de mes compétences.

- Lizzie…

- C'est quoi l'idée au juste ?

- On se voit au Bureau dans…il vous faut combien de temps pour vous sécher les cheveux et vous habiller ?

- 20 minutes.

- Je vous attends là-bas dans 30. Et, Lizzie…

- Oui ?

- Merci pour l'image.

Il raccroche et elle sourit de plus belle.

Liz et Red se retrouvent comme prévu avec le Directeur Harold Cooper, l'agent Aram Mojtabai, l'agent Donald Ressler et Samar Navabi au Bureau de Poste devenu le quartier général de l'unité spéciale et secrète du FBI.

On voit Red s'approcher de Liz et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fait rire. C'est hélas sous l'œil de Cooper.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous amuse, agent Keen ?

- Rien monsieur.

- Bon, Reddington, de quoi il s'agit cette fois ?

- Comme vous l'a certainement dit Lizzie au téléphone, le n° 127 de ma liste s'appelle Ramon Cortiega et se sert de sa flotte marchande pour alimenter notre pays de clandestins qui n'arrivent malheureusement pas tous à quai.

- Développez, s'il vous plait.

Sur un écran derrière eux apparaît un navire sous pavillon panaméen couler et des dizaines de personnes nager dans l'eau.

- La semaine dernière, le Panarica a sombré au large de Miami. Pour les autorités, il s'agissait seulement d'un nouvel arrivage de clandestins venus d'Amérique du Sud. 13 d'entre eux se sont noyés. A la base, il y en avait 58. Ceux que vos services ont pris pour des marins étaient des émigrés, avec de faux papiers.

Un duel d'hommes s'engage entre Ressler et Red.

- Et vous le savez parce que vous avez rédigé ces papiers.

- Non, pas cette fois. Je n'y suis pour rien même si on m'a contacté pour le faire.

- Et vous avez refusé ? Ils vous payaient en monnaie de singe ou quoi ?

- Je ne fais jamais de trafic humain, Donald. Je gagne ma vie comme je peux mais il y a des choses que, même moi, je ne peux pas faire.

Ressler se marre.

- C'est comme si Jack l'Eventreur nous disait qu'il tuait des filles de petite vertu pour leur épargner un sort moins enviable.

Cooper intervient.

- Agent Ressler, c'est bon, on a compris. Reddington, vous savez comment on peut coincer ce type ?

- J'ai un avantage sur cette mission. Il ne me connait pas et n'a probablement jamais entendu parler de moi.

- Et les faux papiers ?

- Un leurre. Je surveille mes arrières depuis quelques mois maintenant et j'apprends à ne rien donner pour rien. Il ne sait pas qui pouvait lui fournir des papiers pour ses immigrants. Il ne sait rien sinon que c'était un russe. Et, a priori, je ne le suis pas.

- Quel est votre plan ?

- Lizzie et moi sous couverture.

- Genre grand plaid ou petite couette ?

- Comme vous le sentez, Harold. J'ai besoin de deux profils particuliers. Un couple qui voudrait par exemple acheter de la main d'œuvre de qualité pour pas cher.

Ressler revient à la charge.

- Vous parlez d'esclavage.

- Vous pensiez que nous parlions de quoi, Donald ? D'échanges culturels ?

Liz sourit. Cooper se retient mais on voit que ses yeux le trahissent. Aram se mord la langue et Samar lui prend la main.

- Avec vous, Reddington, il faudrait enlever le « turel ».

- Oh c'est fin, ça ! Vous devriez garder la vanne pour vos longues soirées d'hiver entre potes du FBI. Sérieux, Donald, n'essayez pas d'être drôle. Pas encore. Un jour, peut-être, si vous êtes encore en vie…

Liz observe les deux hommes et glisse un mot à Samar.

- Selon vous, qui a le plus de chances ?

- Red. Il a des longueurs d'avance sur Donald.

- Le privilège de l'âge.

- Il est encore sacrément bien.

- Qui ?

- Reddington. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué !

- Moi non, mais vous…il vous fait de l'effet, on dirait. Vous avez couché avec lui pour qu'il vous laisse le capturer ?

- Non. Et bien que je comprenne que vous soyez possessive à son égard, dites-vous bien qu'il l'est autant au vôtre. Là, il se bat avec Ressler seulement pour vous impressionner.

- Non, là, ils se battent pour eux. Et ils deviennent pénibles.

Elle les calme d'un mot.

- Messieurs…

- Pardon Lizzie.

- Les combats de coqs ne m'ont jamais impressionnée.

Red cache un sourire pendant que Ressler essaye de s'expliquer.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Liz. Mais nous faisons équipe, vous et moi. Alors s'il doit y avoir une mission sous couverture, il serait normal que nous la fassions ensemble.

- La dernière fois où vous avez voulu passer pour un méchant, Don, cela s'est assez mal terminé. Red, lui, n'a pas à se forcer pour jouer le rôle.

- C'est sûr.

- Le débat est donc clos.

Cooper a observé la scène et ses différents intervenants. Il sourit. Lui aussi a un plan.

- Elisabeth, dès qu'Aram aura trouvé vos profils à vous et Reddington, j'aimerais que vous ne partiez pas sans protection.

Elle se tourne vers lui, surprise.

- Comment ça ?

- Sur écoute. Allez voir Helen avant de partir afin qu'elle vous équipe.

- Mais, enfin, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça.

- C'est en tout cas la première où je prends le risque de devoir venir vous chercher dans un bordel de Manille, de Ceylan ou de Hong Kong. Les asiatiques sont très friands d'américaines.

Il échange un regard bizarre avec Red.

- Je vous la confie, Reddington mais sous bonne garde. Ne sachant pas très bien où vous voulez en venir avec elle depuis plus d'un an, je me méfie.

- Harold, votre peu de confiance ne m'honore pas. Vous devriez pourtant bien savoir que je ne ferai jamais le moindre mal à Lizzie, même pour tout un empire.

- Vous non mais d'autres n'hésiteraient pas. Et vous le savez comme moi.

Liz regarde son chef et Red, sachant pertinemment qu'ils lui cachent quelque chose et sachant aussi qu'elle sait de quoi il s'agit. Son regard s'attarde sur Red

Aram vient vers eux.

- Agent Keen, vous serez Anna Bradford, de Richmond en Virginie et vous, monsieur Reddington, vous serez Peter Crows de Jackson, dans le Mississipi. Vous vous êtes connus lors d'une conférence sur le marché du coton que vos familles respectives exploitent depuis des siècles. Euh…

- Oui Aram ?

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés récemment et…euh…Anna Redford est divorcée depuis peu. Peter Crows l'est aussi depuis plus longtemps. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants ni l'un ni l'autre.

Liz regarde Aram comme s'il venait de lui donner les clés de l'enfer en lui demandant ce qu'elle allait en faire. Quant à Red, il sourit. Il n'en finit plus de sourire. Tout le scénario inventé par Aram semble lui convenir à merveille.

- Aram, que suis-je supposée comprendre par là ?

- Eh bien…vous allez devoir paraître amoureuse de Peter, agent Keen.

- Il pourrait aussi bien être mon oncle ou un cousin, non ?

Cooper intervient une nouvelle fois en riant sous cape.

- Elisabeth, personne ne penserait que vos relations avec Reddington puissent être pures et innocentes. Elles ne l'ont jamais été et ne le seront jamais. Ici, en tout cas, tout le monde le sait. Je me doute bien que ces relations sont sûrement liées à sa personnalité mais si vous refusez de jouer le rôle, j'y envoie l'agent Navabi à votre place.

A ces mots, Samar a l'air ravie.

- Ce qui, vous le constatez, semble la réjouir plus que vous. Alors ?

Liz jette un œil à Samar et se retourne vers Red puis vers Cooper.

- Si jamais il tente quoique ce soit, vous intervenez, monsieur ?

- Tout dépend de ce qu'il tentera, Elisabeth.

Là, Red éclate de rire.

- Lizzie, ne faites pas attention à eux. Venez, faites-moi confiance.

- Dit le serpent à Mowgly.

Et sans se démonter, tout en prenant Liz par le bras, il l'entraîne vers la sortie en lui chantant doucement :

- Trust in me…just in me…shut your eyes…and trust in me.

Elle rit aux éclats. Il continue donc, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Hold still, please…you can sleep…safe and sound knowing I am around…

- Red, s'il vous plait, arrêtez. Je vais m'endormir !

Dans le jet privé de Red, Liz et lui parlent de la mission, assis face à face. Dembe est plus loin.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Anna et Peter n'ont jamais eu de relation ensemble.

- Pour l'instant. Ils sont à Miami pour ça.

- Vous interprétez à votre guise, là !

- Lizzie, lisez les notes d'Aram. Nous allons à un marché aux esclaves, ensemble.

- Nous pourrions aussi bien être concurrents !

- Des concurrents qui réservent deux chambres contiguës ?

- Qui a eu cette idée mal placée ?

- Cooper.

- Et vous ne la lui avez pas soufflée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument pas.

- Pourquoi j'ai du mal à vous croire ?

- Parce que vous me connaissez très mal. On la refait ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Notre première rencontre. Je m'appelle Peter Crows et vous, ravissante créature ?

- Anna Bradford.

- Vous êtes très belle Anna.

- Et vous vous êtes un dragueur professionnel !

- Croyez-le ou non mais je ne drague jamais personne.

- Erreur. Vous ne draguiez jamais personne.

- Mais je ne vous drague pas, je constate.

- Votre sourire vous trahit, monsieur Crows.

- Le vôtre aussi mademoiselle Bradford.

- Madame.

- Oh…mariée ?

- Divorcée. Et vous ?

- Pareil. Et pas d'enfant. Vous ?

- Non plus. Mon mari n'en voulait pas.

- C'était un idiot.

- Oui, vous pouvez le dire. Depuis, j'évite les idiots.

- J'ai de la chance de ne pas en être un alors.

- L'avenir nous le dira.

- Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi pour vous en assurer ?

- Vous allez bien vite en besogne.

- A quoi bon perdre du temps quand on sait ce que l'on veut ? Je veux vous séduire et je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre des semaines ou des mois pour me décider. Alors ?

Elle dévisage Red.

- Vous agissez toujours comme ça avec les femmes, Red ?

- Ca vous choque ?

- Je vous croyais plus…

- Plus quoi ?

- Réservé. Mais c'est vrai aussi que je ne vous ai jamais vu ouvertement draguer une femme.

- Je ne le fais pas toujours ouvertement. Mais si la dame est observatrice et réceptive, elle s'en aperçoit tôt ou tard.

- Seriez-vous un grand timide ?

En prononçant ce mot, elle ne cache pas un sourire moqueur.

- Prudent serait plus juste.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Qu'elle vous repousse ?

- Cela peut arriver.

- J'ai des doutes.

Il penche la tête de côté pour l'observer plus attentivement, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous doutez qu'une femme puisse me repousser Lizzie ?

- J'en connais quelques-unes qui n'y songeraient pas une seule seconde. Vous avez vu la réaction de Samar ?

Il parvient enfin à capter son regard et plonge dedans.

- Et vous ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous me repousseriez ?

Elle détourne les yeux et semble trouver la moquette du Jet passionnante.

- Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir si vous dépassez les limites, Red.

- Red ne les dépassera pas mais Peter…il pourrait être tenté vu qu'elle est venue à Miami pour lui.

- Cette situation ne me plait pas, vous savez.

- Pensez à la mission, Lizzie. Ne la perdez pas de vue et tout se passera bien. Je vous promets de ne rien faire d'embarrassant pour vous. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Appartement double de l'hôtel Delano South Beach à Miami. Liz va sur le balcon pendant que Red donne un pourboire au groom.

- La vue vous plait ?

- C'est magnifique, oui. Mais, dites, nous ne devions pas avoir deux chambres communicantes ?

- On a un appartement avec deux chambres et un salon au milieu. C'est plus pratique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Si vous le dites…

Son air soupçonneux commence à agacer Red.

- Quoi ? Où est le problème encore ?

- Red, comment je fais pour paraître amoureuse de vous ?

- Cela vous semble si difficile que ça à envisager ?

- Eh bien, je n'y ai jamais pensé.

- Mais là, Lizzie, il ne s'agit pas de vous. Vous êtes Anna Bradford et vous êtes venue acheter des esclaves avec Peter Crows qui pourrait devenir votre amant.

- Et ne le sera pas.

- Personne ne vous le demande !

Il pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Liz.

- Lizzie, vous devez faire semblant de craquer pour Peter, pas pour moi. Oubliez qui je suis !

- Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez, Red.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Ayez confiance en nous deux. Nous avons déjà fait ça avant.

- Mais pas comme ça. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais une amie, une collègue, jamais plus.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à me tenir la main, rien de plus. C'est à la fois intime et pas trop exagéré pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Suis-je donc si repoussant ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, Red. Vous savez très bien que vous ne l'êtes pas. Enfin, pas assez, c'est sûr.

- Et c'est ce qui vous ennuie, Lizzie ? Que je ne sois pas assez repoussant ?

- Disons que ce serait plus simple si vous étiez laid, gras et vieux.

Il lui sourit.

- J'ai un peu de gras, si vous voulez. Quant à être vieux, je n'ai plus 30 ans.

- Mais pas encore 70.

- Non. La vente commence dans 2h sur le port. Mettez une robe d'été.

- Oui, chef !

- On part dans 20 minutes, ne traînez pas !

Elle s'efface dans sa chambre. On la voit ouvrir sa valise et choisir une petite robe simple et chic.

Red est lui aussi dans sa chambre et choisit un pantalon beige en toile avec un polo de la même couleur.

Il sort de la chambre et attend Liz en se servant un verre de jus de pamplemousse. Liz sort à son tour et aperçoit Red.

- Waouh !

- Quoi ?

- Vous faites très gentleman farmer comme ça. Ca vous change !

- Vous aimez ?

- Et vous, vous me trouvez comment ?

Il la détaille et hésite avant de répondre.

- Ca ne va pas ? Je dois me changer ?

- Non, vous êtes très…bien. Parfaite.

- Vous avez hésité.

- J'allais dire autre chose mais ce n'est pas important. Vous voulez un jus de fruit ?

Elle regarde sa montre.

- Je veux bien.

- Pamplemousse ou orange ?

- Orange.

Il la sert et lui tend le verre. Leurs doigts se frôlent.

- Il faut combien de temps pour se rendre au Port ?

- Ca va dépendre de la circulation. On va compter large et dire 25 minutes.

- Je croyais que nous étions proches.

- Nous le sommes, géographiquement. Mais vous avez vu le temps qu'on a mis pour aller de l'aéroport à l'hôtel ? J'aimerais que nous arrivions assez tôt pour jauger de l'ensemble.

- Alors allons-y !

Il lui tend le bras qu'elle saisit.

Dembe les dépose sur un quai où sont entreposées des centaines de containers et part discuter avec un homme près d'un cargo. Red et Liz regardent discrètement ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus un container : « salt ».

- Du sel…

- Vous y croyez ?

- Nous verrons ça plus tard, Lizzie. Dembe nous fait signe. Prête ?

- Oui.

Il lui tient le coude pour l'aider à monter à bord en empruntant la passerelle. On les conduit dans la soute. Aussitôt, un homme vient les rejoindre.

- Pablo Cardoza. Et vous êtes ?

- Peter Crows et Anna Bradford.

- Ah oui, les deux planteurs de coton.

- C'est ça. Nous manquons l'un et l'autre de main d'œuvre.

- Je suis sûr que nous saurons vous trouver les profils que vous recherchez, monsieur Crows.

Il lorgne sur Liz. Red prend lui prend la main. Aussitôt, elle enroule ses doigts autour des siens et se colle littéralement à lui. Elle s'adresse à Cardoza.

- Vous attendez encore beaucoup de monde, monsieur Cardoza ?

- 4 personnes. Nous allons vous présenter 18 profils de bons travailleurs et travailleuses.

- De quelle origine ?

- Porto Ricaine, madame Bradford. Cela vous convient ?

- Ca ira, oui. J'en ai quelques-uns à mon service actuellement. L'intégration de nouveaux posera ainsi moins de problèmes.

Deux personnes arrivent. Un blanc, dans les 35 ou 40 ans, avec l'œil mauvais et une allure qui ne l'est pas moins. Une chaîne en or orne son torse découvert par une chemise très couleur locale.

- Pablo, mon ami !

- Vince, j'ai deux filles pour toi.

- Pablo, qui sont ces gens ?

- Des nouveaux venus dans notre circuit. On a vérifié. Ils sont cleans.

- Bonjour à vous deux alors. Vous formez un joli couple. Je m'appelle Vince Travis.

- Enchanté Vince. Je m'appelle Pete Crows et voici Anna Bradford.

- Vous venez chercher quelque chose en particulier ?

- De bons travailleurs pour nos plantations de coton.

- Vous êtes d'où ?

- Moi je suis de Jackson, Mississipi.

- Et vous, Anna ?

- Richmond, Virginie.

- Cela ne doit pas être facile de vous voir, tous les deux.

- Nous venons de nous rencontrer, il y a deux semaines. Au Congrès sur le coton qui se tenait à La Nouvelle Orléans.

- Et vous avez donc décidé d'unir vos forces en venant ici ensemble, c'est ça ?

Red sourit.

- Disons que nous avions envie de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Vince rigole.

- Je vois très bien, Peter. En tout cas, vous avez bon goût. Anna, vous êtes très belle. N'est-ce pas Pablo ?

- Magnifique, oui.

Peu rassurée par les regards concupiscents des deux hommes, elle se colle de nouveau à Red qui l'entoure de son bras. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Il penche la tête vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa bouche. Léger.

Un canadien de Vancouver, Brad Wyle, vient les rejoindre à son tour, suivi immédiatement par un couple de texans répondant au nom de Kris et Jamie Sutton.

Chacun observe Red et Lizzie sans dire un mot.

Devant eux se dresse une estrade avec un rideau. Le rideau tombe et la vente commence avec un premier homme, la vingtaine à peine, visiblement effrayé. Pablo prend la parole.

- Voici Juan, 21 ans. Il parle anglais et espagnol. Il travaille dans les champs depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Peter, Anna, il vous intéresse ?

Red joue son rôle.

- J'aimerais le voir de plus près. Peut-il enlever sa chemise ?

Le gamin obtempère.

- Il est bien bâti, c'est vrai. Anna, tu le prends pour chez toi ou c'est moi ?

- Prends-le Peter. J'aimerais un homme plus âgé. Mes gars ne sont pas des tendres et le dernier jeune n'a pas tenu une semaine.

Red se tourne vers Pablo.

- Combien ?

- 250.

- Adjugé.

Défilent ensuite 9 autres hommes et 8 femmes. 4 d'entres elles partent avec Vince. Les plus jeunes et les plus belles. Liz en garde 2 avec elle et Red 1 seule.

Deux heures plus tard, ils repartent, accompagnés par Pablo.

- Anna, Peter, nous conclurons la transaction demain à 7h. Cela vous convient ?

- C'est parfait, Pablo. Merci.

- Si Dembe ne vous avait pas accompagné ici, vous ne seriez jamais venus. Je lui devais un service. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes, lui et moi.

- Je comprends.

Ils retrouvent Dembe qui les attend à la voiture.

A peine assise, Liz se met à pleurer. Red la prend dans ses bras.

- Red, ces gens…

- Je sais. On va les sauver, tous.

- Si mon micro a fonctionné, le FBI doit déjà avoir lancé des recherches contre Vince qui est parti avec les filles.

- Appelez-les !

Elle se redresse un peu et prend son portable qui était resté caché dans la voiture.

- Ici l'agent Keen.

On voit Ressler et Aram au Bureau de Poste de Washington.

- On a tout entendu Liz.

- Vous avez fait le nécessaire, Donald ?

- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas. Ce salopard de Travis n'ira pas loin. Et pour les autres, on s'en occupe aussi.

- Bien. Que savez-vous de Pablo Cardoza ?

- C'est le bras droit de Cortiega.

- Il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui parle.

- Dembe, tu saurais t'y prendre avec lui ?

- Sans souci, Raymond.

- Donald, vous avez entendu ?

- Oui. Liz, ça va ?

- Ca va aller, oui. Merci. Bon, je vous laisse. On va passer dans le tunnel.

Dans la voiture, Liz a quitté les bras de Red et semble songeuse.

- Lizzie ?

- Comment peut-on faire des choses pareilles, Red ?

- Je ne sais pas. L'esclavage n'est pas mort quand on a décidé de le rendre illégal. Il a simplement changé de visage. En Afrique, il est encore très répandu.

- Oui, je sais.

- Un jour prochain, il faudra que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez, Lizzie.

- Vous aussi, Red.

- Et, pour le baiser de tout à l'heure…je suis désolé.

- Vous avez bien fait. Je me suis sentie salie par leurs regards. J'avais besoin de vous à ce moment précis et, comme souvent, vous avez été là.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas alors ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de 2 heures, elle lui sourit.

Ils sont maintenant dans l'appartement de l'hôtel. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être changés, ils discutent dans le salon. Elle est assise sur un sofa et il lui fait face.

- Ce soir, nous devrions retourner là-bas et libérer tous ces gens.

- Mmmm…nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils sont gardés, Lizzie.

- Vous préférez attendre demain matin ?

- Non mais je ne vois pas comment on peut faire pour les retrouver. Le cargo est immense. Et si la douane ne les a pas détectés lors de l'arrivée du bateau au port c'est qu'ils sont bien cachés.

- Vous vous y connaissez un peu en cargos ?

- Un peu. Pourquoi ?

- Peuvent-ils être cachés dans un container en fond de cale, par exemple ?

- Tout est toujours possible, oui.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir un plan de ce genre de cargo ? Aram, je m'adresse à vous, là. Le nom du cargo est le Rosa Dor.

A Washington, Aram est déjà en train de chercher. Deux minutes plus tard, Liz reçoit un plan de coupe du cargo sur son portable.

- Merci Aram ! C'est finalement pratique d'être écoutée. J'espère que le bruit de la douche ne les a pas trop dérangés.

On voit Aram qui sourit.

- Il y a des fois où j'aimerais bien être à la place de ce micro, Lizzie.

Elle fait mine de s'offusquer mais ses yeux sourient.

- Red !

- Avouez que…sa position est bien choisie.

Elle touche sa poitrine. Red suit son geste et reste figé dessus.

- Il est certain que personne ne viendrait le chercher là.

Il continue à fixer l'endroit désigné par la main de Liz.

- Oh un pélican bleu !

- Quoi ?

- Red, arrêtez de rêver ! Bon, on y va ce soir ou pas ?

- Montrez-moi ce plan.

Elle lui tend son portable. Il étudie un instant le plan et montre du doigt un endroit précis. Elle s'approche de lui.

- Là. Je pense que c'est le meilleur endroit pour les cacher.

- Dembe a repéré combien d'hommes à bord ?

- 5 de visibles mais il doit y en avoir aux machines.

- Il faut donc y aller avec la cavalerie.

- Trop risqué. Cardoza pourrait s'enfuir.

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- On y va mais à ma façon.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On élimine les méchants un à un et sans bruit. Je vais appeler des renforts.

- Red ?

Il prend le téléphone de Liz et appelle Dembe.

- Dembe, tu peux aller voir le Colonel et lui demander de me trouver 5 hommes de confiance pour ce soir 23h30 sur les docks devant le Rosa Dor ? Bien. J'attends ton appel. Merci.

Il raccroche.

- Qui est le Colonel ?

- Un ancien camarade de West Point.

- Il est également passé du mauvais côté de la barrière ?

- Pas du tout. Il est toujours en activité à Pensacola. C'est un excellent instructeur.

- Vous avez des relations étranges.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous ne fréquentez pas que des truands, des mafieux et autres criminels. Depuis quelques temps, je remarque que vous avez aussi des relations avec des gens honnêtes et respectables. Cela me surprend.

- Vous ne devriez pas être si étonnée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Votre Santa secret vous a bien tout dit, non ?

- Vous croyez ?

Il lui sourit.

- Lizzie…ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. On ne vous a jamais dit qu'on n'apprend pas à faire la grimace à de vieux singes ?

- Si mais je côtoie assez peu de singes.

Elle lui fait signe de se taire et montre de nouveau sa poitrine.

- Nous reprendrons cette discussion animalière une fois rentrés. Mais vous n'allez pas y couper, je vous préviens.

- Je sais.

- Vous avez faim ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Vous oui ?

- Non. Ce que j'ai vu sur le bateau m'a un peu coupé l'appétit.

- A moi aussi.

- On fait un scrabble ?

- Red !

- On joue à être Peter et Anna alors ?

- Red…

- Lizzie, il est à peine 20h. Vous voulez faire quoi en attendant d'aller là-bas ?

- Ca nous laisse plus de 2h pour peaufiner notre plan d'attaque.

- On ne peut rien peaufiner du tout pour l'instant. Nous devons attendre de savoir combien nous serons.

- Ce seront des militaires ?

- Il y a des chances, oui.

- C'est rassurant.

Elle allume la télévision et se met d'office sur la chaîne d'informations.

- J'espère que l'équipe qui s'occupe de Travis le fait discrètement.

- Si personne n'en parle aux infos, c'est bon.

- Il est un peu tôt.

- Et sinon, vous avez vu ce beau ciel bleu ?

- Red, il fait nuit.

- Ah oui…je n'avais pas remarqué. Mais on voit bien les étoiles.

- Red...

- Quoi ? Les banalités ne sont pas d'usage non plus ?

- Pas celles-ci.

Il se lève et se plante devant la fenêtre.

- Vous êtes pénible, Elisabeth Keen. Vivre avec vous, c'est l'ennui !

- Personne ne vous y oblige. Vous pourriez descendre et aller tester votre pouvoir de séduction sur des femmes seules au bar.

Il se retourne vers elle.

- J'évite ce genre de femmes comme la peste. En général, on se retrouve toujours à poil dans une chambre avec une nymphomane ou une cleptomane. Et parfois les deux !

- Cela vous est déjà arrivé ?

- Une fois, à Budapest. Elle était très belle et je n'ai pas su résister. Elle m'a dépouillé de tout.

- Tout ?

- Tout. J'ai du même racheter des sous-vêtements !

Elle éclate de rire. Il est content.

- Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Aucune idée. Nous n'avons pas vraiment pris le temps de faire les présentations. Depuis, croyez-le ou non, mais avant de coucher avec une femme, je demande son pedigree.

- Et dire que je vous prenais pour un homme facile…

- Jamais le premier soir.

Elle rit de nouveau.

- Moi non plus.

- Vous ? Il faut avoir des tonnes de patience, je suis sûr. Au bout de 6 mois, si l'on est sage, on a peut-être droit à un baiser.

- N'exagérez pas !

- Combien de rendez-vous avant que vous cédiez ?

Elle s'assombrit.

- Tom n'a pas eu à attendre très longtemps.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- 2 rendez-vous.

- Le veinard qui a tout fait capoter.

- Oui.

- Et depuis ?

- Depuis Tom ?

- Oui.

- Vous le savez, Red. Non ?

- J'aurais pu louper des épisodes.

- Vous les avez tous eus.

- Ca ne vous manque pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout ça.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, là.

- Je parle de faire l'amour, Lizzie.

- Ah. Je n'y pense pas, en général. De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire ça avec un homme pour qui je n'ai pas de sentiments. Même passagers.

- Vous parlez de passion éphémère ?

- Oui. Je me souviens d'un garçon, à la fac. Il était très beau et j'avais très envie de le connaître mieux. Un jour, il m'a invitée à dîner. J'étais super heureuse ! Après le repas, nous sommes allés chez lui et nous avons couché ensemble. Ce fut une catastrophe ! Il était maladroit et plus rapide qu'un lapin.

C'est au tour de Red d'éclater de rire.

- A ce point ?

- 10 minutes, Red. 10 pauvres petites minutes pendant lesquelles je pensais à mon devoir de psycho à rendre pour le lendemain. Quand il eut terminé, je me suis rhabillée et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

- Le pauvre ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent aux hommes quand ils sont à bout.

- Vous avez déjà connu ça ?

- Non. Mais je suis plutôt du genre lent.

- Les femmes doivent vous adorer pour ça aussi.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de plainte à ce jour. Mais vous savez quoi, Lizzie ? Un jour, venez m'essayer !

- Red, soyez sérieux !

- Je le suis. M'essayer c'est m'adopter.

- Parce que vous trouvez que vous ne m'encombrez pas déjà assez ?

- Vous pourriez aimer que je vous encombre.

- Et vous pourriez vous ennuyer rapidement.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Sur certains sujets, vous êtes passionnante.

Elle se tait. Il rit de nouveau.

Devant le Rosa Dor, Red et Liz rejoignent Dembe et 6 hommes tous en tenue de combat nocturne.

Sur un signe de la main, l'assaut est donné. Dans le plus grand silence.

Un homme est cependant repéré et aussitôt, l'alerte est donnée sur le cargo. On reconnait Pablo Cardoza qui tire sur deux silhouettes.

Red et Liz profitent de la diversion pour descendre dans les cales du navire. Red abat deux hommes et Liz un seul.

Une fois parvenus en bas par une écoutille, ils longent des containers et entendent un bruit sourd. L'écoutille vient de se refermer et ils sont piégés à l'intérieur. Ils continuent cependant à chercher des signes de vie dans les containers. Sans succès. Un homme arrive derrière eux et assomme Red. Liz n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle est aussi assommée.

On entend ensuite deux voix. Celle de Cardoza et celle d'un autre homme.

- On fait quoi de ces deux-la ?

- On les enferme dans un container et on les livre à Ramon. On lève l'ancre dans 20 minutes.

En haut, le combat fait toujours rage quand Dembe sonne le repli alors que les amarres commencent à être larguées. Tous les hommes sont en vie et quittent le navire. Dembe va à la capitainerie du bord pour savoir où se rend le cargo. Puis il repart.

Dans le container, Red se réveille.

- Et merde !

Il sent un corps contre le sien et reconnaît aussitôt Liz.

- Lizzie !

Elle se réveille à son tour.

- Oh ma tête !

- La mienne aussi.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Vu le peu d'espace que nous avons, dans un container.

- C'est embêtant.

- Très oui.

- Dites, c'est moi où j'ai l'impression que le bateau bouge ?

- Le bateau a repris la mer.

- Ca se corse. J'espère que le micro fonctionne toujours.

- Tout dépend d'où nous sommes et depuis combien de temps nous sommes en mer. Mais sitôt qu'on aura dépassé les eaux territoriales américaines, le micro ne servira plus à rien.

- Cela devient de plus en plus ennuyeux.

- Disons que si Cardoza est intelligent, il va nous livrer à son patron. Et là, tout est possible.

- Combien de temps en mer avant d'arriver ?

- Une demi-journée, je pense.

- Sans boire ni manger, cela va être dur.

- Manger ? J'ai un truc dans mon gilet.

- Vous êtes génial, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit ?

- Je le sais.

- Red ?

- Oui.

- La situation serait bien plus dramatique pour moi si vous n'étiez pas là.

- Lizzie…ne me dites pas des choses pareilles alors que votre corps est contre le mien. Vous pourriez avoir des surprises.

- Bonnes ou mauvaises ?

- Ca, cela dépend de comment vous pouvez les ressentir.

- Pour l'instant, je ressens…que vous êtes confortable.

- Et vous désirable.

Elle relève la tête et croise son regard. Plus sérieux et plus sombre. Il se penche un peu vers elle et, d'une main, lui caresse le visage. Elle prend sa main et dépose un baiser à l'intérieur.

- Lizzie…je ne suis pas de bois !

- Je sais.

Il prend alors les lèvres de Liz. Tout doucement, il joue avec elles, s'éloigne et revient inlassablement. C'est elle qui craque en premier et qui unit leurs bouches. Le baiser s'éternise. Leurs mains se découvrent. Les gilets qu'ils portent sont défaits, leurs tee-shirts volent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils s'embrassent et se dénudent avec frénésie.

- Je te veux, Lizzie. Et pas seulement pour aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Très clair et accepté. Ce soir, demain, tous les jours à partir de maintenant, Ray. Toi et moi, autrement.

- Mieux qu'avant.

- Beaucoup mieux.

Ils font l'amour, là, dans cet espace restreint. Et ils s'apaisent enfin. Sans se revêtir, ils se cajolent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- 40 minutes. Tu es un champion !

- Et encore, ici, sans la moindre place. Nous avons fait l'amour comme des sauvages, Lizzie.

- J'en avais trop envie.

- Depuis combien de temps en avais-tu envie ?

- J'ai commencé à faire de drôles de rêves sur toi il y a environ deux mois de cela.

- Et ?

- Et disons que cela m'a un peu perturbée au départ. Mais en apprenant que tu m'avais sauvé la vie quand j'avais 4 ans, j'ai fini par t'apprécier de façon différente.

- Il me semblait avoir noté quelques subtils changements dans ta manière de me parler ou de me regarder parfois mais comme tu oscillais souvent entre cette attitude et la colère, je craignais un peu de te faire des avances trop directes.

- J'avoue que j'hésitais aussi beaucoup. J'avais peur de t'aimer, je crois.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je t'ai essayé. Je t'adopte.

Il l'embrasse de nouveau et ils commencent à s'endormir quand des coups de feu se font entendre.

- On devrait peut-être se rhabiller.

- Oui. On dirait bien que la cavalerie a débarqué.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont entendu ce qu'on a fait ?

- A mon avis, Lizzie, on le saura très vite !

A l'extérieur, Dembe, les 6 hommes du Colonel plus des agents du FBI ont maîtrisé l'équipage. Dembe descend en cale et appelle Red.

- Raymond !

- On est là, Dembe.

Il repère le container et l'ouvre, découvrant le couple enlacé.

- Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?

- Un peu mal au crâne mais sinon, oui, nous allons bien.

Ils sortent et Dembe leur donne de l'eau.

- Combien de temps depuis qu'on a donné le premier assaut ?

- Un peu plus de 2h. Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons quitté les eaux territoriales ?

- Non. On a pu intercepter le cargo avant.

- Lizzie...la prochaine fois que tu trouves qu'un micro peut être une bonne idée, rappelle-toi bien de ça : jamais quand tu es avec moi !

De retour à Washington, seul Harold Cooper les regarde avec amusement. Aram n'ose rien dire et Donald mime un signe de fou à Liz.

Le lendemain, Ramon Cortiega est retrouvé mort à son domicile. La police pense que c'est un suicide ou un règlement de comptes.

Red éteint la télévision et sourit. Il rejoint Liz au lit.

- Et maintenant, Lizzie chérie, nous allons parler un peu d'Alan.

- Ah non, pas maintenant ! Demain.

- Lizzie…

- Demain, Ray. Ce soir, j'ai envie de faire l'amour dans de bonnes conditions. Voir si tu peux améliorer ton score.

Il le lui prouve aussitôt.

**FIN.**


End file.
